The Parent Trap Finchel Style
by LeaAndCoryForever
Summary: Star-Faith Berry and McKinleigh-Journey Hudson are twins but they dont know that till they find each other at camp LoPierce and realise they have the same parents and same birthday. What will they do when they find out? Will they try and get their parents back together?
1. The first meeting

Star-Faith Berry clapped excitedly looking at her best friend Ella Weston and her boyfriend Jackson Abraham.

"guys this is it today is the day! We are going to camp LoPierce!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah when Kurt gets here" Jackson replied. "I don't know why my mom or your mom just couldn't take us" he continued.

"Well Rachel is busy Jack! I mean she's got that new broadway show and i think Star's uncle Kurt wanted to take her because he is working there for a couple of days" Ella told her best friends boyfriend.

Star laughed her best friend knew her mom to well and was right about Kurt working at the camp for a couple of days.

"I'm sure he will be here soon babe" Star says just as Kurt walks in.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson is here guys" Kurt says as he walks into the house.

"UNCLE KURT" Star shouted.

"Calm down my faithful star" Kurt says using the nickname he had made up for his niece.

Star laughed and they all got into Kurt's jeep. Star,Ella and Jackson sitting in the back and Kurt sitting in the drivers seat while Jackson's mom Kitty sat in the passenger side.

(Line break)

They drove to California where the camp was based and Star looked at the photos her mom had given her to take to the summer camp. Before looking at the photo of her father that she had secretly taken from her mom's things.

"Uncle Kurt? What was my dad like?" She asked her uncle hoping to get something out of him. Every time she asked her mom, her mom would always change the subject.

"Thats something you should ask your mom honey I'm sure she will tell you when she thinks its the right time" Kurt replied.

Star sighed and just looked out the window as Ella and Jackson both hugged her. They knew that all Star wanted was to know who her dad was. After all her mom did say that Star looked exactly like him but had her mom's hair and eyes and shortness.

As Star continued to look out the window she got excited when she spotted the sign that said camp LoPierce next left. Making everyone else in the car laugh at her.

(Line break)

"This was it". McKinleigh Hudson thought. She was going to be away from her dad for six weeks and was a little scared. Her dad, grandparents and uncles was all that McKinleigh knew.

Obviously she had met Santana and Brittany once but that was when she was five. McKinleigh looked at her dad.

"Dad im scared" she said "what if no one likes me" she continued saying as she looked out the window.

"Why would no one like you? My jouney Kin?" Her dad Finn Hudson asked.

"I dont know dad because i dont have a mom and everyone else will have" she said trying to think up a reason.

"That's stupid honey they will love you as much as i do and anyway Santana, Britt and Tina will be there as well as Mercedes" Finn said tapping his daughters shoulder.

McKinleigh sighed all she wanted was to know who her mom was but her dad wouldn't tell her. No one would tell her even though she always asked.

"They aren't my friends dad they are people you went to school with like uncle Noah and aunt Quinn. Don't you get it dad? All my friends have a mom but me! And you won't even tell me about her!" McKinleigh sighed rubbing her brown eyes trying not to cry.

"What do you want to know Kinleigh? Tell me? Do you want to know why me and your mom split up? What? Sweetie?!" Finn asked he didn't want to bring up the hole break up of why him and Rachel broke up 13 years ago when his daughters where only six months.

"You could tell me what she looked like dad" McKinleigh stated.

"Fine go into my wallet theres a photo of her in it you can have it" Finn told his daughter. McKinleigh did as she was told.

(Line break)

Once McKinleigh arrived at the camp she hugged her dad and signed in before saying bye she got told what her dorm room was of the women at the desk and smiled as she got handed a map.

McKinleigh walked to where her dorm was and walked in she was the third person to arrive at the dorm and she introduced herself to the others.

"Hi I'm McKinleigh-Journey Hudson you can call me Kinleigh" she smiled.

"Hi I'm Maisy Division are you from Ohio?" Maisy asked

"Hi im Maisy's cousin Tammy and she obviously is Mais. We are from Ohio as well we go to Carmel high" Tammy smiles.

"I go to WMHS" McKinleigh laughs "its nice to meet you both which bed is mine?" She asks.

"That one" Maisy points to the one near the door and smiles.

McKinleigh nods putting her things on the bed. "So is it just us three in here?" She asks.

"No three more people to come i heard one of them is the owners daughter". Maisy tells her.

"Oh Brittana Lopez-Pierce i know her she goes to my school" McKinleigh smiles.

The girls smiled and waited for the other three to come. The other girls that where in their dorm where Brittana Lopez-Pierce Elisha Puckerman and Alexia white. Which meant that three of the girls where from Carmel and three where from WMHS.

(Line Break)

Star had settled into her dorm and was in the bed next to Ella. They also had four other people in the dorm with them. One was Anastasia July, Star and Ella's worst enemy as Star's mom had, had Ana's mom as a teacher when she had went to NYADA.

The three other girls where people that Star knew from school and where called Amber Potter, Tilly Thomson and Summer Fox. They all settled into their dorm before going to the welcome to camp LoPierce meeting that was getting held in the main building.

As they walked there they found Jackson and Star hugged him before going to stand at the front with Ella and Jackson not noticing the girl stood about four feet away from her that looked exactly like her.

As Kurt took to the stage he noticed both of his nieces. He shook his head at his two best friends before introducing himself and his husband.

"Hi my name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson and this is my husband Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson we will be helping you guys for a couple of weeks" Kurt said with a smile.

After Kurt it was Tina's turn to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Tina Chang my husband is the famous dancer Mike Chang and I'm a dorm adviser and will help you with anything you need. My husband will be coming next week to teach the boys some dance" Tina smiled and looked at Kurt as she realised what he was shocked about.

The only people left to introduce themselves where Mercedes Jones, Brittany, Santana and William Schuester.

Mercedes started by saying. "Hi Ms Mercedes Jones here i will be helping you with singing.

Then it was Mr Schue's turn "hi my name's Mrs William Schuester and these young adults i have the pleasure of standing next to right now use to be in my glee club when they where in high school they called me Mr Schue and you can as well. I recognise some of you from WMHS where i am principle and i am looking forward to getting to know everyone else".

Finally it was Britt and Santana's turn and they stepped forward. "Hi guys first of all welcome to your summer at camp LoPierce" Brittany started. "We hope you all enjoy it here with us for six weeks" Santana added on. "Then maybe next year you will all be back" they both said in unison.

After all the camp staff had introduced themselves the all said together "now lets start the fun with a little talent show". Mercedes smiled "if you want to join just come and give me your names".

(Line break)

Star smiled as her and Jackson had signed up first and where getting ready to come on. They knew exactly what song they where going to sing as it was their favourite song.

Once they got called onto the stage they walked on hand in hand as the music started playing.

(Music starts)

Jackson, **Star** **(both)**

 **(Ah-ah he-ey**

 **Ah-ah ah-ah**

 **Ah-ah he-ey**

 **Ah-ah ah-ah )**

 **He knows**

 **Dirty secrets that I keep**

 **Does he know its killing me?**

 **He knows, he knows**

 **D-d-d-does he know?**

 **Another's hands have touched my skin**

 **I wont tell him where I've been**

 **He knows, he knows, he knows**

 **(its tearing me apart)**

and she's slipping away

 **and I'm slipping away**

am I just hanging onto all the words she use to say

The pictures on her phone

 **The pictures on my phone**

She's not coming home

 **I'm not coming home**

 **Coming home, coming home**

I know what you did last summer

 **Ah-ah**

Just lie to me "theres no other"

 **He-ey**

I know what you did last summer

 **(Tell me where you've been)**

I know what you did last summer

 **Ah-ah**

Look me in the eyes my lover

 **He-ey**

I know what you did last summer

 **(Tell me where you've been)**

 **I know x9**

I know x9

 **I didn't mean it no, i didn't** **mean it no**

 **Ah-ah** **he-ey**

Can't seem to let you go can't seem to hold you close

 **Ah-ah Ah-ah**

I know when she looks me in the eyes

They don't seem as bright

 **(No more, no more, no more)**

I know that she loved me at one time

Would I promise her that night

Cross my eyes and hope to die

Its tearing me apart

 **Its tearing me apart**

She's slipping away

 **I'm slipping away**

Am I just hanging onto all the words she use to say

The pictures on her phone

 **The pictures on my phone**

She's not coming home

 **I'm not coming home**

Oh na, na, na, yeah

I know what you did last summer

 **Ah-ah**

Just lie to me "theres no other"

 **He-ey**

I know what you did last summer

 **(Tell me where you've been)**

I know what you did last summer

 **Ah-ah**

Look me in the eyes my lover

 **He-ey**

I know what you did last summer

 **(Tell me where you've been)**

I know x7

 **(I know x7)**

 **Know, know, know**

Can't seem to let you go

Can't seen to hold you close

 **Hold me close**

Can't seem to let you go

Can't seem to hold you close

 **You know i didn't mean it though**

Tell me where you've been lately

Tell me where you've been lately

 **Just hold me close**

Tell me where you've been lately

Tell me where you've been lately

 **Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go**

Can't seem to keep you close

Can't seem to let you go

 **i didn't mean it though**

I know you didn't mean it though x2

 **I didn't wanna let you go**

Tell me you didn't mean it though, tell me you didn't mean if though

 **No, no, no**

 **Can't seem to let you go seem to let you go**

I know you didn't mean it though i wanna know you mean it though

 **Hold me close**

I know you didn't mean it though, i know you didn't mean it though

 **Just hold me close**

 **(I can't seem to let you go can't seem to hold** **you close)**

I know what you did last summer

 **Ah-ah**

Just lie to me "theres no other"

 **He-ey**

I know what you did last summer

 **(Tell me where you've been)**

I know what you did last summer

 **Ah-ah**

Look me in the eyes my lover

 **He-ey**

I know what you did last summer

 **(Tell me** **where** **you've** **been)**

(Music stops)

Jackson and Star smile and bow before walking of to the side so the next person can sing.

(Line break)

The final person to sing was McKinleigh and she had the most perfect song.

The song she had decided to sing was her favourite song and was a song she always listened to.

She knew of the song because her father and uncle Kurt had told her all about the song as it was a song they had wrote in school.

(Music starts)

Yeah you may think that I'm a zero

But hey everyone you wanna be probably started of like me

You may say that I'm a freak show I don't care

But hey give it just a little time I bet I'm gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwing my way it ain't so hard to take thats right

Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name and I'll just look away thats right

Just go ahead hate on me run your mouth so everyone can hear

Hit me with those worst you got and knock me down baby I don't care

Keep it up I'm turning up to fade you our

You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me, a loser like me

Yeah push me up against the locker and hey all I do is sake it of I'll get you back when I'm your boss

I'm not thinking bout you haters cos hey I can be a superstar I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwing my way it ain't so hard to take thats right

Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name and I'll just look away thats right

Just go ahead hate on me run your mouth so everyone can hear

Hit me with those worst you got and knock me down baby I don't care

Keep it up I'm turning up to fade you our

You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me, a loser like me

A loser like me

Hey you over there keep the L up, up in the air

Hey you over there keep the L up cos I don't care

You cant throw your sticks and you can throw your stones like a rocket just watch me go yeah

I cant only me who I are

Just go ahead hate on me run your mouth so everyone can hear

Hit me with those worst you got and knock me down baby I don't care

Keep it up I'm turning up to fade you our

You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me

Just go ahead hate on me run your mouth so everyone can hear

Hit me with those worst you got and knock me down baby I don't care

Keep it up I'm turning up to fade you our

You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me, a loser like me

A loser like me, a loser like me

A loser like me

(Music finishes and McKinleigh smiles walking of to wait for the results)

(Line break)

Blaine steps onto the stage to announce 4th, 3rd and second place before announcing that the winners of the talent show where Star and Jackson but also McKinleigh.

"What" both girls shout in unison before turning to look at each other to sake each others hands as every single one of the campers notice how alike they look.

 **Read and review hope you like it.**


	2. Pranks getting pulled

After everything that had happened at the talent show. Star and McKinleigh had it in for each other and demanded they where going to get revenge on each other.

The first one to do it was Star. Her and Ella both decided to get their own back on McKinleigh by challenging her to a poker game. Star was a good poker player as she sometimes played it with Ella's dad Brody and Ella's older brother Conner.

They made a bet that the loser would jump into the pond naked. Obviously the loser was McKinleigh and as she jumped into the pond. Star and Ella ran of with all her clothes only leaving McKinleigh's shoes.

That made McKinleigh need to come up with a prank to pull on Star so she thought about it for a couple of days before coming up with the perfect prank.

(Line break)

McKinleigh's prank was that she put everyones bed, out of Star's dorm on top of the roof and put Star's cuddly cat teddy Gold on top of the flag pole.

When Star came back from playing tennis with Ella and Jackson, she saw the prank McKinleigh had pulled and wasn't very happy. She knew she had to get this 'cow' back for that but just how.

That night Star and Ella along with everyone else in their dorm sat up talking about a way to get back at the Ohio brats as they where calling them.

As much as Star and Ella hated their roommate Anastasia. They loved the idea she came up with and they decided to do that one. Ana and the rest of the girls helping them.

(Line break)

That night everyone from Star's dorm snuck out and snuck over to McKinleigh's dorm. With them they took silly string, honey, chocolate spread and feathers. They also took water balloons and a bucket maple syrup.

Once they had set everything up they all went back to their dorm till the next morning. When morning broke they wanted to see how their plan had worked so Star, Ella and Anastasia all went out before morning bell to watch McKinleigh and her roommates wake up.

As they where watching they heard the sound of Brittany and Santana walking past them as they spoke.

"Morning girls" Brittany said.

"Morning Mrs and Mrs Lopez-Pierce" all three girls said in unison before realising and running to the door just as Santana spoke.

"Inspection time".

All three girls looked at each other as Britt and Tana walked up to the Ohio door building.

"You dont want to go in their i head that the girl named McKinleigh was sick last night and she made one hell of a mess" Anastasia spoke trying to think of something.

"If someones poorly then we must go in" Britt spoke.

"No i insist you dont want to catch anything if you can catch it" Star quickly said unaware McKinleigh was listening in.

As McKinleigh walked to the door she opened it with a smile as she noticed the bucket before saying "we are all actually fine in here unless Star Berry know's something i don't know"

Santana gently pushed Star out the way so that her and Brittany could go and inspect. Anastasia ran of leaving Star and Ella standing there scared, as the bucket of maple syrup want all over Santana and Brittany and they went skidding into the dorm setting of the fan with the feathers on it as they tripped over some rope.

Santana stood up and pointed at McKinleigh before shouting "you!"

She then pointed at a smirking Star and shouted "and you! Pack your bags! Your of to the isolation cabin!"

Star folded her arms in protest but Santana and Brittany where having none of it. Their plan was starting to work and now all they needed was for Star and McKinleigh to realise they had the same parents.

Read and review After everything that had happened at the talent show. Star and McKinleigh had it in for each other and demanded they where going to get revenge on each other.

The first one to do it was Star. Her and Ella both decided to get their own back on McKinleigh by challenging her to a poker game. Star was a good poker player as she sometimes played it with Ella's dad Brody and Ella's older brother Conner.

They made a bet that the loser would jump into the pond naked. Obviously the loser was McKinleigh and as she jumped into the pond. Star and Ella ran of with all her clothes only leaving McKinleigh's shoes.

That made McKinleigh need to come up with a prank to pull on Star so she thought about it for a couple of days before coming up with the perfect prank.

(Line break)

McKinleigh's prank was that she put everyones bed, out of Star's dorm on top of the roof and put Star's cuddly cat teddy Gold on top of the flag pole.

When Star came back from playing tennis with Ella and Jackson, she saw the prank McKinleigh had pulled and wasn't very happy. She knew she had to get this 'cow' back for that but just how.

That night Star and Ella along with everyone else in their dorm sat up talking about a way to get back at the Ohio brats as they where calling them.

As much as Star and Ella hated their roommate Anastasia. They loved the idea she came up with and they decided to do that one. Ana and the rest of the girls helping them.

(Line break)

That night everyone from Star's dorm snuck out and snuck over to McKinleigh's dorm. With them they took silly string, honey, chocolate spread and feathers. They also took water balloons and a bucket maple syrup.

Once they had set everything up they all went back to their dorm till the next morning. When morning broke they wanted to see how their plan had worked so Star, Ella and Anastasia all went out before morning bell to watch McKinleigh and her roommates wake up.

As they where watching they heard the sound of Brittany and Santana walking past them as they spoke.

"Morning girls" Brittany said.

"Morning Mrs and Mrs Lopez-Pierce" all three girls said in unison before realising and running to the door just as Santana spoke.

"Inspection time".

All three girls looked at each other as Britt and Tana walked up to the Ohio door building.

"You dont want to go in their i head that the girl named McKinleigh was sick last night and she made one hell of a mess" Anastasia spoke trying to think of something.

"If someones poorly then we must go in" Britt spoke.

"No i insist you dont want to catch anything if you can catch it" Star quickly said unaware McKinleigh was listening in.

As McKinleigh walked to the door she opened it with a smile as she noticed the bucket before saying "we are all actually fine in here unless Star Berry know's something i don't know"

Santana gently pushed Star out the way so that her and Brittany could go and inspect. Anastasia ran of leaving Star and Ella standing there scared, as the bucket of maple syrup want all over Santana and Brittany and they went skidding into the dorm setting of the fan with the feathers on it as they tripped over some rope.

Santana stood up and pointed at McKinleigh before shouting "you!"

She then pointed at a smirking Star and shouted "and you! Pack your bags! Your of to the isolation cabin!"

Star folded her arms in protest but Santana and Brittany where having none of it. Their plan was starting to work and now all they needed was for Star and McKinleigh to realise they had the same parents.

 **Read and review hope** **you** **like this second chapter**


	3. The Isolation Cabin

As Star and McKinleigh got marched to the isolation cabin l. Star promised Jackson and Ella she would just pretend to be McKinleigh's friend to get out of there quicker.

See only a few people knew a secret Star was keeping and that secret. Well. The people that knew where Jackson, Ella, Kurt, Blaine, Kitty, Artie and of course Star. She wasn't planing on telling anyone else just yet.

Star hugged her best friend and boyfriend before looking at Santana and Brittany. She knew she should of been telling them the secret she had but she was to scared to.

(Line break)

McKinleigh folded her arms as she walked into the cabin.

"Right freak you stay on your side and I will stay on mine. I don't want to tall to you unless Britt and Tana are here. Ok!" McKinleigh said in a kind of angry voice.

Star nodded in agreement "I couldn't of said it better myself but there was no need to call yourself a freak i mean we all know your one" Star said going to sit on a bed and look through her things.

McKinleigh just gave Star evils before going to sit down on the other bed looking around. This cabin wasn't nice as the other ones. She couldn't believe she got made to come here.

(Line break)

That night Star sat texting Ella and Jackson asking if they had heard from their parents. Star had heard from her mom the other day, but her mom had been busy when she had rang her earlier as Jesse St James was there. Or as Star liked to call him Jesse St Jackass.

There was no denying that Star hated Jesse. She also hated his kids. Isabella and Kaleb. Isabella was a year younger then Star where as Kaleb was in Star's year and they absolutely hated each other.

Star looked over at McKinleigh to see she was asleep and started to song quietly to herself.

(Music starts)

Loving can hurt

Loving can hurt sometimes

But its the only thing that I know

When it gets hard

You know it can get hard sometimes

It's the only thing that makes is feel alive

(She's pulls out the photo of her dad that she had taken from her mom's things and on the back it has writing that say's daddy and Star)

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Our hearts were never broken

And time's forever frozen, still

(Star places the photo of her dad down picking up a sonogram and smiling as she sings)

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet

You wont ever be alone, wait for me to come home

(She then looks at a picture of herself, Ella and Jackson as she sings starting to put the photos up except for the one of her dad which she puts under her pillow)

Loving can heal

Loving can mend your soul

And it's the only thing that I know, know

(She is now looking at a photo of her mom and uncle Kurt and Blaine that she isn't putting up as she sings)

I swear it will get easier

Remember that with every piece of ya

Mmm

and its the only thing

To take with us when we die

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Our hearts were never broken

And time's forever frozen, still

(She sits on the bed and goes back to looking at the photo of her dad as she sings)

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet

You wont ever be alone

And if you hurt me thats ok baby

Only words bleed inside these pages

You just hold me and i wont ever let you go

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

(She then looks at the photo of her mom and dad that Kurt had give her as she smiles looking at how happy they looked when together and sings)

You can keep me

Inside the necklace you got

When you where sixteen

Next to your heartbeat

Where i should be

Keep it deep within your soul

And if you hurt me thats ok baby

Only words bleed inside these pages

You just hold me and i wont ever let you go

(She then looks at another photo she found in her moms things of her mom and dad kissing on 6th street in New York back in high school when they had nationals as she sings)

When I'm away

I will remember

How you kissed me

Under the lamppost

Back on sixth street

Hearing you whisper

Through the phone

Wait for me to come home

(The music stops and Star places a head on her belly with a smile as she talks)

"Good night little pea mommy and daddy love you so much. And I'm sure your nana will love you and also your grandma and grandpa will love you."

"And if mommy knew her daddy she's sure he would love you as well. Sleep well my little one" she smiles as she feels the little kick of the baby. Putting the photos of her parents and uncles into her bedside draw so that they don't get ruined while she sleeps

 **OOH so Star is Pregnant who saw that coming? And whats Jesse doing hanging with Rachel all the time? Read and review. Thank you.**


	4. We're Twins!

The next morning as Star woke up. She noticed McKinleigh sticking things up on the wall. She looked out side and seen it was raining before wondering what it was like in New York City.

She watched as McKinleigh's posters when all over the place. McKinleigh went to try and shut the window but she couldn't.

Star being Star got up and ran over. "Here let me help" she said with a little smile, as she helped get the window closed.

"Thanks" McKinleigh said as she went to pick up her posters.

"Any of them ruined?" Star asked.

"Only the handsome Zac Efron" McKinleigh said holding up the poster.

"OMFG I love Him!" Star smiled as she thought "Maybe we could share my poster?" Star offered.

McKinleigh smiled at the politeness "if you don't mind" she said.

"Of course I don't" Star replied putting the poster on Zac up in between the two beds.

McKinleigh smiled going into her bag. "Would you like a bag of potato chips?" She asked.

"Are they vegan?" Star asked.

"Yeah I only like vegan potato chips" McKinleigh smiled handing Star a bag. As they both sat down under the Zac Efron poster.

"Thank you" Star smiled "you may find this weird but at home i usually eat them with vegan chocolate spread" she lets out a little laugh.

"OMFG!" McKinleigh shouted pulling out a jar of vegan chocolate spread. "Me to!"

McKinleigh put the chocolate spread between them. They sat eating the food for about five minutes in silents as Star looked at McKinleigh's over photos that where still on the floor.

Star picked up one of them. Looking at the small house. "Is this where you live?" She asked handing the photo to McKinleigh.

"Yeah" McKinleigh smiled. "That's my dad and grandma. They didn't know I was taking the photo, or they would of been looking at the camera" she laughs.

Star lets out a laugh. "That sounds a lot like my grandad's they always have their backs turned when I'm trying to take photos."

McKinleigh laughed. "So whats your dad like?" She asked Star.

"I don't know I've actually never met him. You see my mom and him split up when i was only little" Star shrugged.

McKinleigh looked out the window to see it had stopped raining. "Hey want to go get a pizza or something?" She asked as she began to walk out.

(Line break)

As Star sat eating the vegan pizza they had bought back to their dorm, she looked at McKinleigh.

"McKinleigh what's your mom like" she asked.

"I don't know I've never met her" McKinleigh replied.

"Oh" Star said with a smile.

McKinleigh nodded "so how old are you" she asked.

"14" Star replied.

"Me to!" McKinleigh said with a laugh.

Star laughed. "Even though we hate each other we have a lot in common."

"Tell me about it" McKinleigh agreed.

"So when's your birthday?" Star asked.

"December" McKinleigh answered.

"There's another thing we have in common" Star laughed.

"Don't tell me you where born on the 17th as well!" McKinleigh said with a laugh.

"I was actually December 17th one day before my mom's birthday" Star Laugh's.

McKinleigh laughs as she sits thinking. She wondered what what Star's mom was like as she had only mentioned her grandad's. She had two grandad's that was so weird.

Star looked at McKinleigh. "So what's your mom like?" She asked her.

McKinleigh shrugged " I don't really know her, I just know she's beautiful as my dad gave me a photo of her. Well actually it's more like half a photo, but she is holding me in the photo. The photo is ripped right down the middle, so i guess your lucky as you probably have a full photo of your dad" McKinleigh laughed.

Star looked at her in shock. This girl she hated only had half a photo of her birth mom, and well Star only had half a photo of her birth dad. She ran to her bedside draw to get the photo.

"This is my dad" she said holding the photo to her chest. "And it's ripped as well. Right down the middle. Plus he is holding me in it."

McKinleigh got up and went to get her photo holding it to her chest. She looked at Star and Star smiled.

"On the count of three let's show each other our parent." Star said as McKinleigh nodded.

"One, two, three" they both said together.

They both turned the photos at the same time, realising that the photos fitted together. They both looked at each other in shock.

"That's my dad" McKinleigh said in excitement.

"And that's my mom!" Star replied showing the exact same excitement.

"That makes use sisters!" McKinleigh said happily.

"More then sister's Kinleigh we are twins!" Star said with a massive smile.

(Line break)

That night the two girls slept side by side, under the photo of their parents and the poster of Zac Efron. They couldn't believe they once hated each other and now they where twins.

They wondered why both their parents sent them both to the same camp. They wondered if many of their parents old friends knew about both of them.

They slept happily next to each other for the hole night, cuddling into each other glad they had found each other. Even though Star tossed and turned throughout the night.

(Line break)

The next morning McKinleigh was the first one up. She looked over at her newly found twin sister and smiled, before looking at Star's belly where her hand was placed. Not only had she found her sister but she was also going to become a aunt.

She wondered about things as she spotted Britt and Tana walking up the steps and she stood up.

"Morning Brittany and Santana" she said with a smile.

"Good morning Miss Hudson" Brittany said with a smile as she looked into the dorm rook then at Star who was still asleep.

"You both are friendly all of a sudden" Santana smiled.

McKinleigh laughed with a smile looking at the two women in front of her. She then looked at her twin sister behind her.

"Yeah we kinda found out something interesting last to say the least" McKinleigh shrugs with a laugh.

Brittany and Santana nodded before walking back out of the dorm. Looking at each other with a smile, their plan had worked, they had got the Finchel babies to meet at last.

 **Read and review. So Santana and Brittany where the ones to set it all up and make sure the twins met, and they twins have finally realised that they are twins. Whats next I wonder.**


	5. McKinleigh's plan

Two days after finding out they where twins. Star and McKinleigh where sat in their dorm telling each other about family members they both didn't know.

It turned out they both knew Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana, Mercedes and the rest of their parents old school friends. So they only had to be told about Finn's other family members and Rachel's other family members.

McKinleigh and Star sat on the floor next to each other. Smiling as they looked at photos of all their family members. Star keeping her hand on her belly thinking of her unborn child.

(Line break)

Later that day the twins where sat with their friends. Since it was everyones third week in camp, Brittany and Santana where holding a new talent show. This show however was different as they had to pick a duet about something they had learned while in camp.

McKinleigh and Star had decided to do a song together but they didn't know what song. They needed a song about either finding their twin or finding their sister but they just couldn't think of one.

"What about... No that one wont do" Star said not bothering to say her idea.

"Hmm" McKinleigh thinks "we are the daughters of Finchel we should be able to pick a song" she laughs.

"I was going to suggest a song mom wrote in school called only child" Star replies. Before continuing "but it wouldn't work as its not long enough" she shrugs.

McKinleigh laughs as she starts to hum. "Oh my I think i just found the perfect song!"

Star smiles "really? Let's here it!"

(Music starts)

McKinleigh, **Star**.

Never took your side,

Never cursed your name

I kept my lips shut tight

Until you go-o-oh

We've come as far

As we're ever gonna get

Until you realise,

That you should go-o-oh

 **I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens**

 **And the mother** **we share will never keep your proud head from falling**

 **The way is long but you can keep it easy on me**

 **And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling**

In the dead of night, I'm the only one here

And I will cover you, until you go-o-oh

And if I told the truth, I will always be free

And keep a prize with me, until you go-o-oh

 **I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens**

 **And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling**

 **The way is long but you can keep it easy on me**

 **And the mother**

 **will never keep our cold hearts from calling**

Oh, oh, oh

 **Until the night fall, we're the only ones left**

 **I bet you even know, where we could go-o-oh**

 **And when it all bucks up, you put**

 **Your head in my hands**

 **It's a souvenir for when you go-o-oh**

I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens

And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling

The way is long but you can keep it easy on me

And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling

( music stops)

"I think we might of just found ourselves a song Kinleigh!" Star says in excitment.

"We most defiantly have sis" McKinleigh replies as they high five each other.

(Line break)

That night after the talent show. Which the girls this time didn't win. They where sat back in the dorm room.

As they sat eating their favourite food McKinleigh looked up at Star. She had just came up with the most perfect idea. A way the girls could meet their other parent finally after 14 years.

"Star" McKinleigh said smiling with a little smirk.

"Yes Kinleigh?" Star answered looking up at her sister.

"You want to get to know dad right?" She asked.

Star nodded wondering where this was going.

"And I want to get to know mom" McKinleigh smiled wondering if Star was getting her point

"Yeah but how could we get to know them i mean we can't exactly swap places. What if they could tell us apart?" Star answered.

"Thats just it Starie we are identical twins they wouldn't be able to" McKinleigh clapped her hands exited.

"Yeah but Kins, what about our differences? Like the fact I'm pregnant and your not, or I can dance and well you can't no offence sis" Star said pointing out the differences.

McKinleigh nodded seeing Star's point before talking "then the fact you have you ears pierced and I don't. I mean our hair is the same length but the hole ear thing"

Star nodded thinking. She knew Ella could pierce McKinleigh's ears, but would Star be able to teach her sister how to dance, before it was time to leave summer camp.

"Well I suppose we could do it. If you let my best friend do your ears for you and, well let me teach you how to dance. Then we could ask Britt and Tana if they have the fake baby bumps so you can take them home, and, well obviously wear one. You would have to tell mom that I'm pregnant though" Star smiled pointing out the obvious.

"It's a deal. You would have to tell dad that i just ate to much at camp though And we will have to teach each other everything, and get your scan appointments moved to Ohio" McKinleigh said jumping in excitement.

"As long as we swap back before school start's Kin's. Because it should come from me when I tell my Cheer coach I'm pregnant" Star replied.

"Of course Star. Because sooner or later they would find out it wasn't the twin they had raised, and have to swap us back. Meaning mom and dad would have to meet again face to face" McKinleigh said with a slight laugh

(Line break)

That night the twins cuddled down happy with their plan. They couldn't wait to get the hole thing started the next morning.

Knowing, they would have to get the likes of Ella, Jackson, Santana and Britt involved in the plan to help them. They had disgusted what they where going to tell them to get their help.

Now all Star needed was for Kitty to phone her, so she could get Kitty in on the plan. She knew she would have to ask Kitty to get the scan and checkups to be in the Lima Ohio hospital. She just wondered if Kitty would agree to it.

Meanwhile McKinleigh was busy wondering other things. Like how would her dad react, how would Star get to the hospital if Jackson's mom could get the appointments changed, and would grandma Carole find out as she she worked at the hospital part time.

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. The song used had one word changed in it, as in the song** **the word begins with F and** **ends with K.** **Thank** **you** **for loving this fanfic.**


	6. Time to learn

Day by day went by meaning it was closer to summer camp ending. McKinleigh and Star had spend every single day with each other teaching each other what they needed to know.

Jackson and Ella where also helping with the teaching. So that McKinleigh would know every little thing that was needed.

They had got Santana and Brittany in on it. As well as telling them that Star was pregnant, that day Santana came

back with all the different sized fake baby bumps that would be needed.

(Line break)

Ella had pierced McKinleigh's ears for her and Jackson had phoned his mom to get her in on it. Everyone was helping and it was getting excited.

"Right lets try something" Ella said holding up a photo of her dad. "Who's this" she asked McKinleigh.

"Your father Brody Weston. Who dated my mom back in NYADA and got punched by my dad" McKinleigh said with a smile.

"Correct and this" Jackson said holding up a photo of his parents.

"Kitty and Artie my unborn niece or nephews other grandparents. Who are also friends with my dad but I havent seen them since I was four" McKinleigh replied. She knew who Jackson's parents where as they where at Finn's birthday when she was only four.

"Yep and this?" Star said clapping.

"Our grandpa and grandpops" McKinleigh said straight away. Before continuing as they held up more photos. "Thats Shelby and Beth our grandma and adoptive aunt".

"All correct" Star said before showing a photo of Jesse and his kids.

"Family St Jackass, Jesse, Isabella and Kaleb" McKinleigh said as she nodded.

"Right now test me" Star asked.

McKinleigh held up photos of her grandma and grandpa, her best friend Daniel Schuester and her pet cat slushie. Testing Star on each of them as she got them all right.

(Line break)

As time went on they learned they both had a pet cat. McKinleigh's being called Slushie and Star's being called Gold.

They also realised they would have to teach each other special handshakes. Star had to teach McKinleigh six. Where McKinleigh only had to teach Star five.

They learned that one of their special handshakes was the same. That one was for Kurt and they both found it funny. The others McKinleigh learned ones for Ella, Jackson, Kitty, her mom and both of her newly found grandads. Star had to learn ones for her dad, Daniel and her newly found grandma and grandad.

(Line break)

After all that learning it was time to go and eat. Star, Kinleigh, Ella and Jackson all sat together to talk about the hold swap thing. As they where eating Jackson got a text of his mom.

"My mom's said the scan has been moved to Lima Ohio. Also that she will bring me up the day before so I can go with you Starie" Jackson told his girlfriend.

"Thats good" Star replied with a smile"

After dinner it was time for another camp meeting. Todays meeting was all about the last night of camp talent show.

They learned that the song they had to sing. Had to have something to do with your time at the summer camp.

Star, Kinleigh, Jackson and Ella all decided to sing together. Star and McKinleigh already knew the perfect song.

They decided that they where not going to tell Ella and Jackson what song though until a week before hand.

(Line break)

That night Star had a good idea. She smiled as she thought of it and clapped excitedly.

"Kinleigh! We could like get Jackson's roommates, your roommates and mine and Ella's roommates in on the song as well! You know like a flash mob thing!" She said smiling.

"Oh my Yeah! Thats a brilliant idea! Then we would be bound to win it!" McKinleigh agreed.

Star laughed at her twin then smiled. They both knew this was going to be perfect now.

(Line break)

That night as McKinleigh lay in bed. She tapped out a beat on her bedside table. He dad had taught her to play the drums from the age of three.

"Do you play the drums or something sis?" Star asked with a little laugh.

"Yeah what about you" McKinleigh replied.

"Oh me? Well I play the drums, guitar and piano. See uncle Kurt taught me piano and payed for me to go to drumming lessons. Also Jackson's dad has been teaching me, Jackson and Ella guitar" Star laughs.

"Busy life the Starie" McKinleigh says slightly laughing.

Star nods as she lays looking at her sister. They still hadn't decided who would find out why their parents split up. Or how their parents got together in the first place. All they knew is that their parents dated in high school on and of but nothing else.

As they lay in their beds both girls began to fall asleep knowing tomorrow there was going to be a very busy day.

 **Read, review, enjoy. Any sugestions are welcome. Like should Rachel and Jesse now be engaged or should Rachel and Jesse of split up and maybe Finn is with a new women now. As long as it has something to do with The Parent Trap film all is welcome.**


	7. Flashbacks and Parties part 1

**This chapter is going to tell you mostly about Finn and Rachel and why they got divorced. As well as telling whats going on at camp LoPierce. Flashbacks will be in italic writing. This chapter will also be in three parts.**

 _Rachel lay on her bed looking at her husband and their two beautiful one month old daughters. She knew she had to go in to the theatre today to see about when she was going back to work, but she didnt want to._

 _She kissed her husbands forehead before getting one of her daughters out of their moses basket. Smiling at the little girl and kissing her head._

 _"Morning Princess Star- Faith are you hungry my little one" she asked the baby as she started to feed her a bottle._

 _Next minute her other daughter started crying and she smiled as Finn awoke. Looking at her husband as he picked up their other daughter and began to feed her._

 _"Morning king Finn Christopher and princess McKinleigh-Journey how are my other two favourite people today" she asked kissing McKinleigh's head._

 _"Me fine mommy and daddy is to" Finn_ _said in a baby voice. Which_ _made Rachel laugh._

(Line break)

Rachel woke looking in her bed beside her after that flashback dream of the day before the brake up. To see Jesse laying next to her still fast asleep. She smiled a little disappointed as she had wished it was Finn.

She sat up and began to wonder about her ex husband and her other daughter, who she hadn't seen in a long time. In fact the last time she saw McKinleigh was when she was six months old. Which was the day her and Finn broke up.

She got her phone out looking at the photos of the daughter she had kept. Smiling as she though of how much she was like Finn. Star was tall, talented and a loveable dork. All things that reminded Rachel of Finn.

At least Star didn't have her dads bad dancing though. She wondered if McKinleigh could dance and how much like Finn and herself McKinleigh looked. She wondered that if she had kept McKinleigh would she be able to tell her daughters apart.

After all when the twins where babies no one could tell them apart. They just knew that Star slept on Rachel's side of the room and McKinleigh on Finn's.

Star looked exactly like exactly like Finn but with Rachel's hair and eye colour. The only thing Rachel wasn't sure of was the height. Star wasn't as tall as Finn but was a little bit taller then her you see.

Rachel smiled as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to ring Star. Waiting for her to answer.

(Line Break)

McKinleigh heard Star's phone but didn't want to bother Star who was in the shower. Today was camp party day and everyone at camp was invited so the twin where just getting ready.

McKinleigh looked at the phone and saw the screen flashing mom. She thought for a second before answering.

"Hello the faithful Star Berry here how may I be of your help" she asked. As she answered the phone doing what Star had told her when answering the phone as her. Obviously in Star's voice.

"Hey baby girl I miss you" came Rachel's phone down the other end pf the phone.

"Hey mommy I miss you to but it's not long till I'm home now" McKinleigh replied.

"Yeah I know honey but I miss your hugs anyway what are you doing today" Rachel asked.

Hugs? McKinleigh thought. Star hadn't said anything about special hugs to give their mom. "Oh you will get one soon mommy don't worry and we are having a camp party tonight".

"Well have fun baby girl tell Ella and Jackson I said hi ok I love you" Rachel said smiling. Hearing McKinleigh's well Star's as the thought it was voice had cheered her up a bit.

"Will do mommy love you to more then you will ever know. I better go get ready for the party" McKinleigh replied as they both hung up.

(Line break)

McKinleigh smiled as Star walked out of the bathroom.

"Who was that on the phone Kinleigh?" She asked her twin.

"Mom but dont worry she thought I was you as I put everything you taught me in use" McKinleigh smiled. "Though she said something about a special hug or something" McKinleigh looked at Star worriedly.

"I will teach you the special hug the day before camp finishes ok McKinleigh" Star reassured her sister.

McKinleigh nodded before going to get ready for the party herself.

(Line break)

Finn woke up wondering how McKinleigh was getting on. He missed his daughter a lot and just wanted her home.

The thing he missed most about his daughter. Was looking at her and thinking of his ex wife Rachel Barbra Berry. He still didn't understand what had went so wrong that coursed them to divorce.

All he kept doing was thinking back to that night. The night everything went wrong and the night he had to choose between his two six month old daughters.

(Line break)

 _It was raining when Finn woke up. He looked over at his daughters and noticed his wife was already up and out of bed._

 _He got out of bed_ _and_ _walked to the bathroom._ _He couldn't see_ _Rachel anywhere_.

 _He looked over at the dresser_ _and saw a note addressed to him_. _It read_.

 _Morning babe. I have had to go for a meeting with my agent I will be home at about 12. Star is in the play room and your vegan pancake mix is in the pan._ _Love you see you later. Your Rachel._

 _Finn sighed. All Rachel cared about lately was work. He hadn't even met this new agent of her's. He didn't even know what the new agent was called, all he knew was Rachel sacked her old agent Bradley a month before the twins where born._

 _Finn walked back over to McKinleigh. Lifting her out of her Moses basket and kissing her head._

 _"Let's go get your sister then give you both some pancakes for breakfast princess" he said soothingly to his baby girl who just smiled._

(Line break)

Finn snapped himself out of his thought. He didn't want to keep remembering that day. He didn't want to start crying for his ex wife all over again. He still loved Rachel but he knew she had moved on.

He knew Rachel had been seeing someone when they where married. He knew that was probably the reason they broke up. He just didn't want to admit it.

The only thing he wanted to do was phone his daughter and hear her voice. So that is what he decided to do as he picked up his phone dialling McKinleigh's number, not knowing that when he got a answer he was actually speaking to the daughter he had left behind.

(Line break)

"Hello?" Star said down the phone in her best McKinleigh voice. She had answered it just like McKinleigh had answered her phone earlier.

"Journey Kin sweetie I miss you so so much please can camp finish soon" came Finn's voice down the other end.

Omfg. Star thought to herself. This was her dad. She was speaking to her dad. Pull your self together Star-Faith Berry she thought before continuing to talk.

"Oh hey dad! I miss you to more then ever, and don't worry camp will be over soon then me and you can catch up" Star said smiling as she said the last part.

"That's good" Finn replied to his daughter.

"Yep" came Star's reply. Before she continued. "Look dad i better go. I'm getting ready for the camp party I will ring you tomorrow bye" she told her dad.

"Bye baby girl talk tomorrow" Finn answered before hanging up.

"So was that dad" McKinleigh asked as she walked out the bathroom.

Star just nodded not being able to hide her happiness. She couldn't believe she had just spoken to her dad, her dad she had always dreamed about speaking to him and it had finally happened.

"We better head of to meet Ella and Jackson" Star finally said starting to walk out of the dorm as McKinleigh followed.

 **Part one. Please read and review. Why do you think Finn and Rachel had split up when the twins where six months old. Who do you think Rachel's new agent was at the time. Plus who do you think was cheating on who. Do you think Rachel was sleeping with her agent or someone different behind Finn's back. Or do you think it was** **actually Finn cheating on Rachel but he** **was** **just saying it was her.**


	8. Flashbacks and parties part 2

**Part 2 of flashbacks and parties. As part one all flashbacks will be in italic writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Once Star and McKinleigh had met up with Jackson and Ella they walked to the party. No one knew why the party was actually getting held, everyone just thought it was maybe because of the fact that not long was left of camp.

Star and them had more reason to celebrate though. As earlier on Star's midwife had been to do her three month ultrasound, this time they where able to tell exactly how many babies she was having as well.

They had found out it was twins. and told the reason they couldn't tell at the first ever ultrasound was because, the second baby was hiding behind its sibling the first time.

Obviously everyone was excited and they even got the sonograms. They had been given four sonograms as thats how many Star asked for. One for herself, one for Jackson, one for Jackson's parents and obviously one for McKinleigh.

Both girls looked at each other. Wondering how their parents must of felt the day they found out they where having twins. Then wondering why their parents did what they did and kept them from each other.

(Line break)

Rachel smiled as she kissed Jesse deeply. She loves him, or at least she thinks she does. Then again she loved Finn and she still did.

Nothing was ever going to stop her from loving Finn. He was her true love and the father of her daughter. He was also the guy she chose to have sex with and lose her virginity with back in high school.

Rachel sighs she shouldn't be feeling like this. She was with Jesse they had been together for a year. Her and Finn happened nearly 15 years ago she needed to forget him.

She couldn't forget him. Star reminded her of him, of McKinleigh, of everything she lost because of one stupid mistake.

(Line break)

 _Rachel_ _had_ _been_ _at_ _work_ _all_ _day_ _with_ _her_ _new_ _agent._ _She_ _still hadn't_ _told_ _Finn_ _who_ _he_ _was_ _as_ _she_ _knew_ _Finn_ _wouldn't_ _like_ _it._

 _Her agent had taken her out for a drink afterwords and they had, had a right laugh. It was the first laugh Rachel had, had in ages. The first time she had let her hair down since giving birth to the twins._

 _Yes she loved the twins. Of course she did, but she couldn't help but feel anger towards them, because they where the reason she couldn't preform right now, and that was all she wanted to do._

 _Rachel had spent her hole life after all. Always wanting to be on broadway and it was killing her that she had to wait a year. She had to wait till her twin daughters_ _turned one till she could go back to work._

 _That hurt Rachel more then anything in this world. She had always dreamed of being on broadway since she was little. Having to give that up because of her daughters made her angry._

(Line break)

Star laughed at her twin sister as McKinleigh tried to dance. Jackson and Ella also laughing along.

"Gosh I need to teach you how to dance if your going to be me for a bit Kinleigh" Star said through her laughter.

"As long as its a easy dance" McKinleigh replied.

"Dont worry it will be sis" Star reassured her as she started thinking.

Ella and Jackson looked at each other. They probably knew what Star was probably thinking already.

"Star have you taught McKinleigh the jokes you do when you you annoyed at you mom because Jesse is there" Jackson quickly spoke.

Star shook her head as McKinleigh just looked confused. Ella knew that she would probably have to explain this as Star was still in thinking mode.

"Well your mom has this friend Jesse St Jackass none of us like him. We are sure your mom is dating him but hasn't told Star yet" Ella stated.

"Yeah I know all about that" McKinleigh nodded.

"Well when ever him and his brats are at your moms Star hates it and if your mom asks her anything she just answers with a knock knock joke or riddle" Ella replied

"Oh" McKinleigh nodded starting to understand "so I will need to learn them then" McKinleigh asked.

"Yep" Jackson said

"But Star might have her joke book with her so you can learn them out of that" Ella said with a smile.

They all looked at Star again who was still thinking. They wondered what Star's brilliant idea would be. How where they going to teach McKinleigh how to dance.

(Line break)

Finn sighed as his mom woke him up early that morning. His mom had came round to see him and to make arrangements for who was picking McKinleigh up on the day she came home.

He couldn't believe how long his daughter had been away and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. All of this made him think of Star and how much he really missed her.

He wished he had taken both of his daughters the day he left but that would of hurt Rachel more. Thats why he only took McKinleigh. He just wished he could see his baby Star again.

Him and his mom agreed that they would both go and collect McKinleigh from the airport. They could of drove to pick her up, but driving all the way to California would of been a three day job.

After all he had taken that drive before. A long time ago

(Line break)

 _Finn_ _sat_ _in_ _his_ _car_ _with_ _the_ _twins_ _and_ _Rachel._ _They_ _where_ _driving_ _to_ _California_ _to_ _stay_ _with_ _their_ _friend_ _Mercedes_ _for_ _the_ _day._ _The_ _night_ _before_ _Rachel_ _had_ _got_ _in_ _really_ _late._

 _She_ _had_ _told_ _Finn_ _she_ _had_ _went_ _out_ _with_ _Kitty_ _for_ _a_ _hour_ _but_ _when_ _Finn texted Kitty he realised Rachel was lying. Kitty had replied that she hadn't seen Rachel since the day before when Rachel came to meet her newborn daughter Ella._

 _Finn wasn't happy that Rachel was telling lies but didn't tell Rachel he knew. He thought it was better not telling Rachel otherwise she would start a argument in the car._

 _Finn looked into the back smiling as he began to drive to Mercedes' house. This was going to be the second time Mercedes saw the twins._

 _Mercedes adored the Finchel twins as she called them and haf bought them a present for when they had arrived._

(Line break)

Finn snaps himself out of his thought and looks at Carole who just smiles. She knew exactly what her son had just been thinking about. Rachel.

She knew Finn still had feelings for Rachel. Why wouldn't he? After all she did give him two beautiful baby girls who the hole family adored.

Carole only ever saw photos of Star whenever Kurt and Blaine came to visit her, Burt and their youngest daughter and son. Carole and Burt's youngest children where twins called Poppy and Ace. They where 17 and just going into senior year at McKinley high.

Poppy and Ace where both in glee club as well as different clubs as Ace was on the football team and Poppy a cheerleader.

Carole kissed her oldest son's head and whispered to him.

"I know you still love Rachel you always will she was your first true love and she gave you two beautiful little girls, but its time to move on as she probably has" Carole said soothingly.

"I can't move on mommy I want her back I want my family back together" was all Finn could answer.

(Line break)

Suddenly Star had a plan and she smiled looking through her phone. She then looked at her twin, her bestfriend and her boyfriend.

"Britt and San said for the final talent show we have to do one song and one dance. Right?" Star asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Ella answered wondering where her best friend was heading with this.

"Well we could teach McKinleigh our dance to last Friday night, by Katy Perry" Star said clapping.

"Omfg yeah! Because our dance to that is like super easy!" Jackson said getting excited.

"Well lets start that tomorrow" McKinleigh told them as she had a drink.

All four of them smiled in agreement now looking forward to tomorrow. Kinleigh better be ready to learn how to dance. Because with Star about she wont take no for a answer.

 **Part two please read and review. Yes I'm keeping you thinking what happened with Finchel but in the next chapter you will find out. What do you think** **happened.**


	9. Flashbacks and parties part 3

**The final Part. You will finally learn** **the reason Finchel** **broke up and who** **Rachel's agent is.**

Once the party had finished McKinleigh and Star went back to their dorm. Star thought it was time to teach McKinleigh some of her I'm to annoyed to talk to mom jokes so she began.

"Right Kinleigh I'm going to teach you the riddle first" Star told her twin.

"Ok Star" McKinleigh agreed.

Star smiles. "Ok"she says taking a deep breath. "What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time, the beginning of every ending and at the end of your nose".

McKinleigh laughs. "Hmmm thats a good riddle whats the answer?" She asks still laughing.

"The letter E" Star says laughing.

"That was so funny Starie!" McKinleigh giggles "doesnt mom know the answer now though" she asks wondering.

"Nope actually" Star laughs.

McKinleigh laughs "so a knock knock joke next?" She asks.

"Yeah" Star says with a smile.

Star starts the joke "knock, knock".

"Who's there" McKinleigh asks.

"Leaf" Star replies starting to laugh.

"Leaf who" McKinleigh wonders.

"Leaf me alone" Star says bursting out laughing.

McKinleigh laughs along with her sister "omfg that joke was the best!"

"Thank you, thank you very much" Star laughs.

(Line break)

Rachel looked at Jesse with a smile. She and him had the apartment to themselves tonight as Kurt and Blaine where traveling back to California. See Kurt and Blaine had been staying at Rachel's apartment for a bit before they had to go back to California.

Jesse's two kids Isabella and Kaleb where away at a different summer camp to Star and McKinleigh. Rachel was worrying as she hadnt had another phone call of Star yet, she knew that Star said something about a party. Well at least she thought it was Star.

She kissed Jesse as he looked at her smiling. Rachel smiled back before looking down at the ring on her engagement finger. Star still didn't know Rachel was seeing Jesse so what would happen when she found out they where engaged.

"I love you Mr St James" Rachel said kissing Jesse.

"I love you future Mrs St James" Jesse replied kissing back.

As they kissed Rachel began to think about her past again.

 _"Finn! It's not fair!" Rachel_ _shouts at her husband_ _as they arrived at Mercedes' house._

 _"What's not fair Rachel?!" Finn_ _replied shouting back._

 _"That I can't have a_ _life because I have two_ _babies to look after!" Rachel said angry._

 _"You have two babies to look after?! You! I was the one looking after them last night when you where out!" Finn replied getting angry._

 _Just then_ _Star started to cry and Rachel looked mad. She hated it when the twins started to cry because she never knew what they wanted._

 _"Go and sort your kid out Finn! I will see you inside" Rachel said as she got out the car and slammed the door._

 _Finn shook his head as he got out the car and went into the back to see if Star was ok. He had no idea why his wife was acting like this._

 _Rachel hugged Mercedes as she began to text on her phone. "Miss you already boss thanks for last night. Hope Kaleb is ok. Love you. R xx"._

 _She put her phone away as she went to sit on the couch. She knew her agent Jesse St James wouldn't reply straight away_ _as his fiancée Sarah Fox_ _would be there._

 _Rachel sat speaking to Mercedes as_ _Finn bought the_ _twins in._ _Mercedes was_ _happy to see one of her favourite couples and the two most beautiful babies ever. She still couldn't tell them apart._

 _That night Rachel and Finn lay in the guest bed not talking to each other. They didn't even cuddle each other. All because of the stupid argument they had, had earlier_ _that day._

Rachel snaps herself out of the flashback as she hearsJesse speak.

"Babe? Rachel? Babe? What are you thinking about?" He asked her stroking her cheek.

"Just things like how am I going to tell Star" Rachel quickly replied not wanting him to know she was thinking about the past.

(Line break)

Star and McKinleigh where laughing their heads of with Jackson and Ella. They where all sat in Star and McKinleigh's dorm talking about the party and how fun it had been.

"That Party was fun!" Ella exclaimed.

"Tell me about it" Star replied yawning a little.

"I think my baby momma is sleepy guys" Jackson laughs kissing Star's cheek.

"I think your right Jack" McKinleigh laughs.

Ella and Jackson left going back to their own dorms as Star cuddled into McKinleigh.

"Kinleigh?" Star asked as she cuddled her sister close.

"Yes Star?" McKinleigh replied.

"Promise me you will ring me every day when we go back to our parents? Well when you go to mom and I go to dad?" Star mumbles falling asleep.

"I promise now you go to sleep and give my niece's or nephew's or niece and nephew some rest" McKinleigh laughs and kisses her sisters forehead seeing that Star was already fast asleep.

(Line break)

Finn looked at his mom and Burt laughing a little. They had just been talking to Kurt on the phone finding out when him, Blaine and their kids Klaine and Connie where coming to Ohio.

Kurt had said that they would be coming after picking up Klaine and Connie from their summer camps. Klaine and Connie hadn't gone to camp LoPieces you see.

Connie had went to a broadway camp where as Klaine had went to a football camp. As both the kids went to the same school as Star they knew Star a little more then McKinleigh.

Burt and Carole's twins had also went to summer camps but they had went to different ones as well. Ones that where for high school juniors that where going to be seniors.

"Mom" Finn asked.

"Yeah son" Carole replied.

"I miss Kurt when he isn't here" he laughs.

"We all do son and the twins and McKinleigh" Carole smiles.

Finn nods agreeing. He loved his step brother and his half brother and sister. He also loved his daughter, his mom and his step dad.

Finn closed his eyes as he began to think about the past once again.

 _"Rachel!" Finn shouted as he was looking_ _at her phone._

 _They had just got back from visiting Mercedes. Finn wasn't happy as he had just found a text on Rachel's phone of Jesse._

 _"Yes handsome?"_ _Rachel asked walking in before noticing_ _Finn holding her_ _phone._

 _"Why the heck have you been texting Jesse St Jerk! And why have you been telling him you love him and miss him!"_ _He said angry._

 _"Its not what you think_ _Finn he's my agent" Rachel replied starting_ _to cry._

 _"If he's your agent why has he just texted saying see you later sexy wear that very short dress don't bother about underwear"_ _Finn yelled_ _throwing the phone at Rachel._

 _Rachel burst_ _into tears, realising_ _Finn had realised_ _that she was cheating_ _on him with Jesse. She walked_ _over to the twins picking them both up._

 _"So what is this then Finn?! Are we over?!_ _Your not taking my babies!"_ _Rachel yelled._

 _"Yes_ _I am they are my babies_ _as well! Rachel! I_ _have rights!" Finn yells._

" _Fine take them both! Go on I dare you!" Rachel screams handing both of_ _them to Finn._

 _Finn walked out the door of the apartment. Yelling at Rachel that he would come and get his and the twins things when she wasn't there. He was real angry and didn't really want to take both the twins but he didn't want to leave them both either._

Finn burst into tears as he opened his eyes and looked at his mom. Carole hugged her son and kissed his cheek.

"What where you thinking about son?" Carole asked him.

"I should of never let Rachel take Star back I should of fought for her" Finn sighs.

"I know I know but you did the right thing by letting Rachel have Star, Finn you know that" Carole reassured her son.

"I just miss her mom I miss Star and I miss Rachel" Finn looked at his mom and then looked down.

"I know son. Shh shh it's ok" Carole said as she held her son close.

(Line break)

Star and McKinleigh slept peacefully cuddling each other happy. They knew now that soon they would be leaving summer camp and each other them couldn't wait.

Star couldn't wait to meet her dad and McKinleigh couldn't wait to meet her mom. For both of them it was all the ever wanted and now what they wanted was to get their parents back together.

And they where going to try that so so hard.

 **End of part 3 read and review let me know what you think is going to happen. Hope you like this chapter guys.**


	10. Two Weeks left!

**Welcome** **to** **the** **new** **chapter. Hope** **you all enjoy.**

Star woke up and looked at her twin sister smiling. McKinleigh was still fast asleep and it looked like Santana and Britt had been with their breakfast already.

Star got out the bed and walked over to the tray that was labelled Star. She looked at the food as her stomach started to grumble.

"Some little ones are hungry mommy is guessing" Star spoke to her bump as she picked up her tray and went to sit on the bed.

Star looked at her phone as she ate the food and frowned when she saw that no one had texted her or rang her. She wasn't going to text or ring her mom first.

Star decided to text Kitty to see if she had seen or heard from her mom lately.

"Hey momma Kitty, me and bump are fine and so is Jack we miss you like mad. Have you seen or heard from my mommy lately? Star xxx" she texted her and waited for a reply.

Star jumps as her phone goes of she wasn't expecting a reply pf Kitty that quick. It read.

"Hey sweetie me and Artie miss you, bump and jack too. I cant believe your having twins just like your mom did. I cant believe you found your twin. No I haven't really heard from your mom she is always to busy with St. James to come and see me. Wouldn't think we where suppose to be best friends lol. Love you and bump big kisses momma Kitty xxx"

Star smiled but sighed. Seriously what the hell was going on with her mother. She wished camp could now just finish quicker so she could go and meet her dad. She hoped that Rachel would like McKinleigh and McKinleigh could sort Rachel out.

(Line break)

McKinleigh woke to see her twin sister pacing around the dorm room muttering something in Spanish. Obviously Santana must of taught Star Spanish like she had been taught by Santana.

She looked at Star trying to work out what she was muttering. Laughing as she finally realised.

" ¿qué diablos es mi mamá haciendo . Kitty es su mejor amigo, pero sin embargo, ella prefiere pasar tiempo con st burro" Star kept muttering before she realised McKinleigh was laughing.

"Oh morning sis" Star said with a smile.

"Morning Star I see your getting annoyed with mom" McKinleigh replied.

"What you knew what I was saying" Star asked shocked.

" what the hell is my mommy doing. Kitty is her best friend but yet she would rather spend time with st jackass ?" McKinleigh asks.

"Omfg yeah! Did Santana teach you Spanish as well" Star asks shocked still.

"Si" McKinleigh laughs as Star starts to laugh as well.

After about ten minutes of laughing. McKinleigh asked Star why their mom was annoying her and Star showed McKinleigh the text of Kitty.

McKinleigh was shocked and started to wonder. What if her mom who she hadn't seen since she was six months old had moved on from her dad? What if this plan of getting her mom and dad back together didn't work? She shouldn't be thinking of this but now she was worried.

(Line break)

As McKinleigh and Star walked to go and meet Jackson, Ella and everyone else they had got involved in the song for a rehearsal McKinleigh and Star's phones both started to ring. As the both looked at their phones they began to laugh. Kurt and Blaine where phoning the both.

As they answered their phones they kept laughing as they both spoke at the same time. "yes how may the Hudson twins help".

Kurt and Blaine laughed down the other end of the phone before speaking. "Hey girls" they said in unison before Kurt spoke "look hows the plan going. Is everything sorted for when you switch places?"

"Yes uncle Kurt don't worry" McKinleigh spoke before Star finished the sentence "Kinleigh even has the fake baby bumps ready for the day we leave" both girls laughed.

"Good, good" Blaine replied.

"Is your half of the plan ready uncle Kurt and uncle Blaine" Star then asked.

"Yes don't worry Starie we have everything sorted so we know exactly what we are doing" Kurt replied with a laugh.

"excellent" Star said excited.

"Only two weeks left girls then your plan can go into action" Blaine said.

"Yep" both girls replied before they both continued talking "look we better go we got practise for our end of camp song talk later love you both" the girls said before they started to laugh.

"Bye girls we love you too" Kurt and Blaine replied before hanging up.

(Line break)

After about a hour and a half of practising the dance for the song. Star and McKinleigh actually decided to tell everyone what song they had picked. The song they had picked was of High School musical 2. And was called All for one.

The girls laughed when everyone cheered at the song choice and they all started to learn the song. Everyone obviously already knew the song so it didnt take that much learning.

(Line break)

Star paced around the dorm on the phone to her mom. Rachel had just rang her. Star wasn't very happy that her mom had only just rang her after all she had been waiting all day.

"You know what mom! Whatever! Im fed up with you all you have done while Ive been at camp is hang with st jackass! This is the first time you have ever rang me in like three weeks or something! And when I've been ringing you, you haven't answered! You haven't spoke to Kitty or Kurt and they are suppose to be your best friends! You know what! I wish dad had taken me with him when he left! I hate you!" Star said obviously angry as McKinleigh looked at her gobsmacked.

Rachel began to cry down the phone. "Don't be stupid Star you don't mean that I'm your mom and I love you more then anything in this world" She said as she cried.

"I don't believe you anymore mommy I'm sorry but I don't" Star cried.

Rachel was shocked at her daughter and didnt know what to say "don't say that Star remember Don't Stop Believin' hold on to that feeling".

"Don't start singing mom why don't you just go and have sex with Jesse since thats what you like to do" Star hissed.

"What?!" Rachel shouted.

"I know you and him are dating mom I've known for ages" Star hissed and before her mom could say anything else she hung up.

(Line break)

That night Star just sat on her bed crying. That was the first argument her and her mom had ever had. Star was just so angry at her mom and now she knew McKinleigh would have to pretend to be angry when they swapped.

McKinleigh looked at her twin and sighed. She didn't know what to say or do. As much as she loved Star she was worried about her and Star's unborn babies.

"Sis calm down think of the babies, come on you will be ok just breath, breath women just breath" McKinleigh spoke.

Star did as she was told and breathed placing a hand on her bump. She was still angry but she knew her twin was right. She had to think of her babies.

McKinleigh got of her bed and walked to her twin hugging her. She rubbed her sisters back and kept hugging her.

"Don't worry Star I will stay angry at mom for you" McKinleigh whispered to her sister making Star smile.

 **Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to read and review let me know what you think should happen next.**


	11. The night of the final show

This is it the night before Star and McKinleigh leave camp. How will their song and dance go. Will who they invited turn up? Read on to find out.

Star sighed a little worried. Today was the day. It was the last full day at Camp LoPierce. Which meant tonight was the final show. Or as it was called in her favourite film camp rock. The final jam.

Star was excited obviously as she was going to see Kurt, Blaine, Brody, Kitty and Artie. Although she was going to meet McKinleigh's best friend Daniel and that scared her. She knew Daniel knew about the plan as Kinleigh had told him but still. She had a right to be worried.

She knew that everything would go to plan though because after all they both had their ears pierced and the same hairstyle. Then she suddenly remembered.

"Crap" Star muttered to herself.

"what is it? Is it the babies" McKinleigh quickly jumped out her bed rushing to Star.

"No,no dont be silly Kinleigh. Its not the babies. Its just me remembering that I have my belly button pierced and well you dont" Star looked at her sister.

"What? Really? Does mom know?" McKinleigh blurted out.

"Yes, yes and no she doesnt it was Kitty that took me to get it done" Star answered.

"Oh" McKinleigh laughed "what else do you have pierced? Your tongue? Your nose?" McKinleigh joked.

"Nope but I want to get my tongue and nose done but mom wont let me" Star laughed a little.

"Well If mom doesnt know then thats good cos Im not letting you or Ella near my belly button" McKinleigh folded her arms as both girls laughed more.

(Line break)

After a while the girls had went to meet with everyone that was part of their song to get ready for the final show. They had the song to do then the dance and now McKinleigh's dancing was amazing. Star knew Ella, Jackson and herself had done a good job at teaching her.

They did a final practise and told everyone where they would all be stood. The only people that where on stage where to be Star, McKinleigh, Ella, Jackson, Jason and Conrad.

The rest of them where to be stood at the bottom as if they where just watching then all of a sudden join in. Like a flash mob but with singing.

(Line break)

Half a hour later it was the start of the show. Star and McKinleigh looked out of the curtains and smiled as they saw their uncles Kurt and Blaine, as well as the other people that they had invited.

"Omfg! I cant believe we are on soon" Star spoke clapping her hands "are you ready for this Kinleigh?" She then turned to ask her sister.

"Im a Hudson I was born ready" McKinleigh said as both girls began to laugh.

Just the Santana announced to the audience who was up next.

"Up next we have a Berry, a Hudson, a Weston, a Abraham, a Flanagan and a Evans but I wonder what song they are singing" Santana announced.

They all walked onto the stage as the music began.

(Music starts)

Jackson, **Star** , _Jason_ , **_McKinleigh_** , Conrad, **Ella** **, (all)** (all girls) _(all boys)_

The Summer that we wanted

 _Yeah we finally got it_

Now's the time we get to share

 ** _Each day we'll be together_**

 **Now until forever**

 **So everybody everywhere**

 **(Lets take it to the beach)**

 _(Take it there together)_

(Lets celebrate today cos there'll never be another)

 _(We're stronger this time been there for each other)_

(Everything's just right)

 **(Everybody all for one our real summers just begun lets rock and roll and just let go through the rhythm of the drums we're gonna have fun in the sun now all the hard work, work is done everybody one for all and all for one all for one, one wooh)**

 ** _Summer time together_**

 **Now we're even closer**

 **Thats the way its meant to be**

Oh we're just getting started 

_Come and join the party_

You deserve it same as me

 _(Lets take it to the beach take it there together)_

(Lets celebrate today cause there'll never be another)

 _(We're stronger this time been there for each other)_

(Everything's just right)

 **(Everybody all for one our real summers just begun lets rock and roll and just let go through the rhythm of the drums we're gonna have fun in the sun now all the hard work, work is done everybody one for all and all for one all for one, one)**

 _(Everybody up)_

(Everybody rock it)

 _(Lets take it to the top)_

(And never ever stop it)

 _(Its not about the future)_

(Its not about the past)

 **(Its making every single day last, last and last)**

(Fun in the sun what could be better)

 _(Lets have fun everyone together now)_

 **(Everybody e-everybody now this is where our summer really begins the very last time its ever gonna be like this its the party you dont wanna miss)**

 _(Guys show we can make some moves hey)_

(Girls show we know how to groove oh)

 _(Here)_

(And now)

 _(Lets turn the party)_

(Out)

 **(Everybody jump in)**

 **(Everybody all for one our real summer has just begun lets rock and roll and just let go through the rhythm of the drums we're gonna have fun in the sun now that all the hard work, work is done everybody one for all, everybody all for one lets rock and roll and just let go through we're gonna have fun in the sun now that all the hard work, work is done come on everybody lets dance we cant let this moment pass lets make this party lasth and all for one all for one)**

(The music ends)

Everyone smiles as the audience clap and Star and McKinleigh hug each other happy to have been part of the last song together.

After the hole show had finished it was time to announce the winner of the final show. The twins, Ella, Jackson, Jason and Conrad all stood waiting to hear the results.

Santana smiled looking down at the results as she began to speak. "And the winner well winners are Star Berry, McKinleigh Hudson and their friends Jackson Abrams, Ella Weston, Jason Holiday and Conrad Flanagan"

As their names are announced they all walk out onto the stage to be handed the prize. The prize was a certificate each, a guitar each and a pear of beats headphones each.

"On behalf of me and my friends I would like to say thank you everyone it as been amazing at this summer camp" Star spoke.

"Its been a pleasure having you all" Santana replied "now time for the last night of camp party everyone to the cafeteria" Santana then announced.

(Line break)

Everyone partied into the night not going to bed until midnight. All the guests that had came to watch the end of camp show where also staying at the camp as tomorrow everyone was going home.

That meant tomorrow Star and McKinleigh would get to put their plan into action and it would be time to start operation get Finchel back together.

As much as Star couldnt wait to meet her dad and McKinleigh couldnt wait to meet her mom they where both scared. Scared that their parents would realise before they had even got to spend time with them, scared that their parents would be angry at them but most of all scared that their parents would hate them.

Star was also scared at what both of her parents would say when they found out she was pregnant with twins. While also being scared for McKinleigh being round Jesse and his son.

See Star was was keeping a even bigger secret from her mom and that was that both Jesse and his son where abusing her. They had been for ages and Star couldnt tell her mom.

She knee her mom probably wouldnt believe her because her mom didnt believe anything Star ever said about Jesse.

The only people Star had told where Kitty, Artie and Brody and none of them where happy about what the boys where doing. But even they knew Rachel wouldnt believe them if they told her.

Star knew she had to tell McKinleigh and looked over at her sister.

"Kinleigh? Are you still awake?" She asked.

"Yes Star? Whats up?" McKinleigh replied.

"Theres something I need to tell you" Star sighed.

"What" McKinleigh asked sitting up.

"Its about Jesse you wont like what you hear" Star looked at her sister.

"Just tell me" McKinleigh replied.

(Line break)

After Star explained McKinleigh looked mad. Though she couldnt stay mad at Star for long. She looked at her sister then just hugged her as if to say it was ok and she would be safe now.

Star looked up at her sister as she cried hugging McKinleigh back. She couldnt believe she had kept this secret for so long. Yes she had told her mom but her mom never believed her.

The only other people Star had ever told where Jackson, Ella, Brody, Kitty and Artie and of course they all tried to tell Rachel. Rachel though was having no of it, so since then Star kept it a secret every time Jesse did the same thing to her.

(Line break)

Star and McKinleigh fell asleep not long after that conversation and they slept all night. They didn't just sleep in their own beds but the slept next to each other cuddled up.

This was it tomorrow everything would start. Star would meet her dad and McKinleigh her mom. Fingers crossed the plan would work though and in the end Finn and Rachel would be back together and back in love. They would be a family again

 **Read and review. What do you think happened to Star, what do you think Jesse's been doing? Hope you like this chapter**


	12. Meeting our other parents

This was it. McKinleigh and Star had said their good byes and they where now on their ways to meeting the parents they had never seen before.

McKinleigh was going home with Artie, Kitty, Ella and Jackson she was nervous about meeting her mom she wondered what her mom would think of her.

Kitty had told McKinleigh that if she wanted time to get away from Rachel and Jesse then she was welcome round to the Abraham's at any time. Ella had also said that McKinleigh could come round there when ever.

McKinleigh was just worried what if her mom worked out that McKinleigh was McKinleigh what if her mom hated her when she found that our.

McKinleigh obviously didn't want that she wanted her mom to love her like her dad loved her, like her dads family loved her, like Star now loved her.

McKinleigh looked out the window as she thought of her twin sister. She knew Star would be near Ohio by now and she wondered if her dad would love Star as much as she did.

(Line break)

Star was sat in Kurt and Blaine's car looking out the window. This was it she was going to Lima she was going to meet her dad, she was going to meet her dads family. Was she scared? No she was terrified.

Kurt looked at her as Blaine drove seeing his niece looking scared. He had to think of a way to make her see that there was nothing to be scared about.

"Starlight whats wrong?" He asked.

"Im worried uncle Kurt what if my dad doesnt like me?" She replied.

"He will love you Star, when he finds out your star he will be so happy. So happy to see his little girl he hasn't seen you since you where six months old" he reassured the girl.

Star smiled a little at her uncle. She was still not sure of what her dad would think when he found out who she really was. Although knowing her uncle was by her side helped her.

(Line break)

As McKinleigh kept looking out the window she saw the New York Sign as got a little excited. This was the first time she had been to the big apple.

Ella looked at McKinleigh with a smile as she nudged Jackson. Jackson looked Ella and knew what she was thinking so he looked at McKinleigh.

"Hey Kinleigh want to go to a broadway show with me Ella and some of our friends one day?" He asked.

"Really? Yeah please" McKinleigh said excited before speaking again "I will have to pretend I'm Star though so you will both have to teach me a little bit more about your other friends" she said.

"We will don't worry" Ella smiled.

"Im still confused about why Kurt had to go back to Lima mind" McKinleigh laughed.

"I know its a bit weird but at least Star now has someone she knows taking her to your dads" Ella agreed.

"Yeah and well at least you know us" Jackson laughed making the two girls and his parents laugh.

(Line break)

Star looked around as she noticed Lima Ohio for the first time. This place was so small. Star wasn't use to small towns after all she had grown up in New York and you can take the girl out of New York but you cant't take New York out of the girl.

Star looked at her uncles as they pulled up in front of the house. As she looked out the window she could see her dad her grandparents and her aunt and uncle. This was it she was about to meet the other side of her family for the first time.

"Uncle Kurt why didn't dad pick me up?" She then asked. She knew McKinleigh was suppose to of got a plane back then collected by her dad and Carole.

"Because me and your uncle Blaine where there so we said we would bring you back since we are fast drivers anyway" Kurt told her before asking her "now you remember whos who right?" He smiled.

"Yeah Grandma Carole and Grandad Burt, Dad, Aunt Poppy and Uncle Ace" she said as she pointed at the people waiting for her before getting out the car.

She walked over the them smiling "hey daddy, grandma, grandad, aunt Poppy and Uncle Ace" she spoke as she got near them.

Finn lifted his daughter up spinning her around as he spoke "theres my baby girl, my princess, my Journey Kin oh how ive missed you" he said before putting her back down.

"Ive missed you to daddy like so much you wouldnt even know"she spoke as she kissed her dad's cheek before doing the handshake. She then going to hug her grandparents, aunt and uncle.

"Guys put her down she's just got back let her go unpack" Kurt said walking up to his dad, step mom, step brother and half siblings.

"Kurt's right you go and unpack Kinleigh want me to come and help you" Poppy spoke.

"Yeah sure" Star smiled.

The girls walked of to the bedroom that Star would now be sleeping in until Finn found out that Star was Star.

(Line break)

As Artie drove up to The Berry's front door McKinleigh looked at Ella and Jackson. She was nervous, but she was also extremely scared.

Kitty looked at the young girl "want me to go in with you McKinleigh? I mean I know you know you have to be Star but I dont mind coming in with you" she reassured the young girl.

"Please Kitty if you wouldnt mind" she replied.

"Of course I dont mind McKinleigh this is new to you"

"Thank you Kitty" McKinleigh smiled as she hugged her two new friends before getting out the car.

Kitty got out the car and kissed Artie before walking to be next to McKinleigh. She looked at the young girl and took her hand and some of her bags.

"Here we go lets go meet your mom" Kitty said with a smile as McKinleigh smiled back.

As they approached the front door it swung open with Rachel standing on the other side of the open door. She smiled at her best friend and daughter.

"Theres my baby girl! Thanks for bringing her home Kitty" Rachel smiled at her best friend as she put her arms out for a hug.

"Hey mommy" McKinleigh said as she gave the special hug that Star had taught her.

Rachel looked at her daughter and smiled before taking her bags and thanking her best friend.

"Why dont we go and unpack princess?" Rachel then asked.

"Sure mommy" McKinleigh smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me home Kitty tell Jack I will text him later" said turning to her moms friend to speak to her.

Kitty nodded her head before heading out of the door and getting back into her husbands car. She looked at her son and Ella as she smiled at them before speaking.

"Get Finchel back together is officially ago!" She said excitedly as Artie drove of.

(Line break)

After Star had unpacked she looked at her newly found aunt. She wanted to phone McKinleigh but had to think of a excuse to be able to phone her.

"Erm Aunt Poppy could you maybe go make me a smoothie please just while I phone my friend from camp? Its just I said Id phone once I was back" Star said.

"Sure little one what flavour" Poppy asked.

"Anything but blueberries and bananas" Star replied.

"Well I wouldnt feed you them anyway since you allergic to one of them and hate the other" Poppy laughed before leaving the room.

Star took her phone out calling McKinleigh's number. She sat on her bed as she waited for her sister to reply and it only took one ring until she did.

"Hey Louisa one second I will just go up to my bedroom" McKinleigh spoke down the phone before running upstairs.

"Nice save! Where you with mom?" Star then asked.

"Yeah its a good job I saved your number under Louisa" McKinleigh laughs.

"So how where things when you got there" Star then wondered.

"Good family St Jackass arent here and me and mom spent some time together what about you" McKinleigh replied.

"Amazing. The hole family are just like you said anyway you didnt tell me you where allergic to bananas and blueberries" Star laughed.

"Oh I thought I had Im also allergic to nuts" McKinleigh laughed.

"Thats ok so am I allergic to all three I only found our about bananas and blueberries because aunt Poppy as went to make me a smoothie" Star replied.

"She makes the best" McKinligh said happy before asking "how are my baby nieces and or nephews doing" she wondered.

"They are fine Im going to ring Kitty and Jake later" she laughed "anyway you remember your part of the plan right" Star then asked.

"Yeah I do, do you remember yours" McKinleigh replied.

"Yeah" Star looked up to see Poppy at the door.

"Oh my aunt Poppy just came back you know the one I told you was a cheerio" Star then said so McKinleigh would know.

"Ok talk to you later?" McKinleigh asked.

"Of course Louisa bye for now" Star answered.

"Bye" McKinleigh replied before both girls hung up.

Star looked up at Poppy and smiled taking the smoothie. She wondered if Poppy had heard much of the talk that she had, had with McKinleigh.

"Did you hear much of that chat?" She then asked.

"No all I heard was you say yes" Poppy replied.

"Oh thats cool then" Star smiled as she drank her smoothie.

(Line break)

McKinleigh went back downstairs to her mom smiling as she spotted her. She still couldnt believe this was her mom. She was seeing her mom in the flesh and not a photo.

"Hey sweetie. Was your friend Louisa ok?" Rachel asked when she spotted her.

"Yeah she's staying in California for a bit as she has family there so it didn't take her long to get home" McKinleigh smiled.

"Thats good" Rachel agreed.

"Yeah mommy can I ask you a question?" McKinleigh then asked.

"Of course" Rachel smiled.

"What was dad like" McKinleigh the said. This was it the part of her plan now coming into action.

McKinleigh just hoped that Star was going to stick to her side of the plan.

 **Read and review hope you like this chapter and so sorry it took so long to write. I will try and get the new chapter up quicker.**


	13. Your Not McKinleigh! Your Star!

Star woke up the morning of her sonogram. This was it, the day she found out if she was having girls or boys or even one of each.

All Star had to do was wait for her uncle's Kurt and Blaine. They where taking her to meet Kitty and Jackson so then they could go to the appointment.

Star had been in Lima for at least a month now and luckily no one had realised she wasn't McKinleigh yet. Star and Kinleigh had been keeping in contact and fingers crossed Rachel hadn't worked of that Kinleigh wasn't Star.

Kinleigh had found out that Rachel was engaged to Jesse though and had also found out exactly why Star hated him. Although the only thing McKinleigh had to do which she was scared was telling her mom that Star was pregnant.

As you can guess the news on that wasn't good as Rachel had kicked of and kicked who she had thought was Star out. So now McKinleigh was staying at Kitty's and was also coming along to the scan.

McKinleigh coming along wasn't a good idea, but Star wasn't bothered because it meant she could see her sister .

(Line break)

Once Star had ate her breakfast all she was doing was waiting for her uncles. She had heard her grandma Carole was at the hospital today and she was scared. What if her grandma came onto the ward she was on and saw her? Saw McKinleigh? Then the hole thing would be ruined.

They would be found out, the plan Would be over, although then their mom and dad would have to see each other again and that was the plan all along. Get their parents back together. Be a family again.

Once Kurt and Blaine had arrived Star said goodbye to her dad. Now Star could be Star. She got into her uncle's car and smiled.

"Hey Uncle K and uncle B did y'all miss your shining starlight" she asked them.

Kurt and Blaine laughed before replying as they nodded their heads "yeah of course we did you ready to go and see your babies?" They asked.

"I sure am! And my Jackson and momma Kitty oh and Kinleigh's coming" Star answered with a smile.

"That will be good then lets go and meet them" Kurt said as Blaine drove of.

(Line break)

Once they had arrived at the cafe where they meeting Kitty and the others they went in and ordered food and a drink. Star looked out the window watching for her boyfriend, twin sister and mother in law.

Kurt could tell something was bothering Star and looked at his niece before looking at Blaine. Blaine had a idea and rang Carole to see what she was doing without giving away anything to why they wanted to know.

After Blaine got of the phone he looked at his husband and niece before speaking.

"Carole is in the children's ward today so we wont see her" Blaine smiled.

"Well thats good isnt it Star" Kurt replied.

"Yeah" Star agreed quietly.

(Line break)

After about ten minutes Kitty, Jackson and McKinleigh arrived and Star hugged them glad to see them again. Star had missed her boyfriend more then the other two mind.

Kitty, Kurt and Blaine began to laugh as Star and Jackson had a epic make out session. It was obvious they had missed each other. Extremely obvious.

Once everyone had ate they headed to the hospital. Now Star was getting excited, she had her boyfriend by her side and they where about to find out the gender of the babies they where having.

Kurt was going to help McKinleigh get back into Rachel's but at the moment he didn't know how. He knew he would think of something but at this moment he couldn't.

Once they had all arrived at the hospital they all went to the ultrasound unit. This to them was the scary part because they had to walk past the children's ward. Where Carole was.

Luckily they managed to get past the children's ward without seeing Carole. Once they had arrived at the ultrasound unit Star went and signed in. Now all they had to do was wait.

(Line break)

After about 10 minutes Star got called in. Jackson took Star's hand as they walked to the room followed by Kurt, Blaine, Kitty and MCKinleigh.

Star smiled looking at her boyfriend as she placed a hand on her bump. She then looked at her twin before speaking.

"Kinleigh what did mom actually say when she kicked you out?" Star asked.

"Well I don't think you will like what she said Star also Jackass had a few choice words" McKinleigh replied.

"Tell me" Star then said.

"Star! You are 14 years of ages how could you get yourself pregnant are you stupid?" McKinleigh sighed before continuing. "Thats what mom said but what Jackass said was the worst" she finished.

"What did that loser say" Star demanded.

"He called you a whore" McKinleigh looked down before continuing his exact words where "what do you expect Rachel she's your daughter and she's just like the freak you had her to a right little whore" McKinleigh looked at her sister.

"What and mom never stuck up for me? For you? Thats it. Its about time she learned about that jackass! Kitty, Uncle K and Uncle B you three will have to show her what he really is" Star said angrily as they walked into the room.

Kitty, Kurt and Blaine all just looked at the young girl and nodded. Yes they knew what to do because they knew what Jesse was. They also where not happy Rachel had taken Jesse's side.

(Line break)

As the scan started Star couldn't take her eyes of the screen they where het babies her own mini me's or mini Jackson's

"So have you thought of any names" the midwife asked.

"Yeah. If they are both boys ones getting called JJ so that his name is Jackson after his dad the other one will be either Artie Finn or Finn Artie after his grandad. If they are girls then their names will be Aubrey Rachel and Annabella Kitty" Star said with a smile looking at Jackson then at Kitty.

Jackson smiled back before speaking "I love them names, but I dont think our daughter should be named after someone who believes a jackass over her own daughter. So what about Aubrey McKinleigh after their auntie that you only just found." He asked.

"Yeah your right babe" Star agreed. Before looking at her sister and speaking again "Aubrey McKinleigh what do you think sis?" She asked.

"I love it" McKinleigh smiled.

The midwife smiled, as she did the scan , before speaking again to ask if they wanted to know the sex of the twins.

At the same time Jackson and Star both said yes. Then the midwife announced they where to have JJ and Artie Finn or Finn Artie. That meant boys. That was what Star wanted, boys so that if she had a daughter they could look out for her.

The midwife then left to go and get some sonograms printed. Everyone in the room where happy but then Blaine noticed Carole walking down the ward.

"Crap! Carole's walking down here!" He then whisper shouted.

Everyone looked scared as Star told Jackson, Kitty and McKinleigh to hide. She then told Kurt to stand in front of the ultrasound screen. There was no way Carole was finding out just yet that Star was Star.

(Line break)

After the midwife had came back and handed the sonograms it was time for Star and everyone to leave. They decided to go for lunch before everyone went their separate ways, if Star and Jackson could have their own way Jackson would of been staying Lima but there was no way that was aloud.

Kurt took them all to Lima Bean for lunch. As they walked in Kitty looked around this place hadn't changed she thought to herself, but she couldn't wait for her moms home cooking.

Star and Jackson sat side by side and they all ordered. Star was still happy she was having boys, Star smiled as Jackson kissed her cheek.

"Babe? How come your dad and little sister didnt come" she then asked.

"They have they just didn't want to come to later on you know what Cinderella Eleanor is like" Jackson laughed.

"Yeah good point I still cant believe she's called Ella mind, well Cinderella plus she does like her sleep she was late to cheer practice once even Ella had to laugh about that" Star agreed.

"Yeah well she is 13 months younger then me and seven months younger then you" Jack laughed.

"Well I do like older boys don't I since your six months older then me" Star smirked.

Jackson playfully hit his girlfriend as they both laughed before everyones food arrived. Everyone had ordered some sort of burger and side dish.

After a while it was time for Kurt and Blaine to take Star home. Star hugged her sister, boyfriend and Kitty before saying bye to them. Kurt and Blaine both knew that no one was going to be home when they dropped Star of.

(Line break)

Once they had arrived back, they walked into the house as Kurt began to spoke.

"Since no one is home me and Blaine will stay here and we can watch a movie and eat. Then once someone comes home me and Blaine will head to New York and sort your mother out ok Star?" Kurt asked.

Star nodded before going upstairs and getting a dvd and her blanket. When she came back downstairs she handed the dvd to Kurt.

"Oh High School Musical One amazing choice" Kurt smiled as they walked into the livingroom to put the dvd on.

As they walked into the livingroom they didnt notice Carole sat reading a magazine. Star laughed as her uncle Kurt pulled a face before she started taking the piss out of Jesse.

"Hello I'm Jesse St James and I'm one of the biggest jackass' I know I also have two kids and we hate Star-Faith Berry because she is a freak just like her dad" Star said in a Jesse voice.

Kurt and Blaine both began laughing as Kurt went to put the tv and surround sound on. As he turned around he noticed Carole sat there with a what are you on about look on her face.

"Crap" he mumbled.

"Thats right crap!" Carole shouted.

"O-Oh H-Hi G-Grandma" Star said a little scared as she stood near Blaine.

Carole looked at the young girl before speaking "McKinleigh? How do you know Star and who's Jesse" she then asked.

Star gulped "I don't know Star I am Star" she then spoke.

"What do you mean" Carole asked confused.

After about ten minutes of Star explaining to her grandma how McKinleigh and herself met at summer camp she looked down. Carole said nothing but just hugged her granddaughter, she couldn't believe this was Star.

(Line break)

After that Kurt and Blaine left to go to New York so Carole could spend time with her granddaughter. Star was now glad that it had came out but she didn't want to tell her dad just yet.

"Gran?" Star asked.

"Yes sweetheart" Carole replied.

"I don't have to tell dad just yet do I?" She looked at her grandma with pleading eyes.

"You tell him when your ready my little Star but you will have to tell him soon so that your mom and dad can swap you and Kinleigh back" Carole told her.

Star nodded as she placed her hand on her bump. Carole smiled at the young girl as she cuddled her and they watched the movie. Star smiled at her grandma glad she hadn't kicked of as much as she thought she would.

Later that day Star texted McKinleigh telling her that Carole had found out. After getting a reply of McKinleigh saying it would be ok Star then fell asleep.

 **Read and Review hope you like it. Any ideas for the next chapter just be scared to tell me. Your opinions count as long as they aren't mean.**


	14. Meanwhile in New York

It was the next day. McKinleigh, Jackson and Jackson's family where all heading back to New York. Once they had got back Kitty was going to meet Rachel to sort her out.

Everyone was still upset with Rachel and the way she had treat McKinleigh. Fair enough she didn't know Kinleigh was Kinleigh but still. That was no way to treat anyone.

Kurt knew that Rachel and Star had always got on. Star was Rachel's little princess, Rachel had put Star in beauty pageants since she was one years old.

Kurt had found out there was a pageant coming up and had a brilliant idea. He texted Rachel to meet him and Blaine in the cafe that they once worked in, then texted Kitty to come to the cafe with Kinleigh, Cinderella and Ella.

(Line break)

The first to arrive at the cafe where Kitty and the girls. Blaine and Kurt where also there. Kurt explained to Kitty the plan and Kitty agreed.

Kitty had, had Cinderella in pageants as well and Brody had always had Ella in pageants. Now all they had to wait for was Rachel.

As they kept waiting for Rachel all six of them spoke about the pageant. It turned out that McKinleigh use to do pageants till she was was 11 and missed them so she was looking forward to the thought of doing one.

(Line break)

Once Rachel had turned up they all sat down and had a drink and something to eat. As Kurt spoke about the Pageant that was coming up. Rachel agreed that it was a good idea but then wondered.

"But its next weekend and the deadline is today" Rachel spoke.

"Dont worry Rach thats where me and Blaine came to the rescue as we sent of the application four days ago" Kurt announced.

"You knew I'd say yes didn't you" Rachel asked.

"Well yeah. Because thats yours and Star's thing and Star might be five or six months pregnant with your first born grandsons but you can't even tell. She's like you there Rach still nothing on her and she's having twins." Kurt admitted.

Rachel sighed looking at her daughter before smiling a little bit. "Star" she spoke.

"Yes mommy?" McKinleigh asked. After all she was still pretending to be Star.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out sweetie it was Jesse that made me. I know I shouldn't listen to him but he's going to be my husband" Rachel admitted.

"It's ok mommy" McKinleigh smiled.

Rachel smiled and hugged her daughter glad to have her back. Little did Rachel know, what exactly had been happening with her soon to be husband and daughter. Kurt decided it was time for her to find out.

"Talking of your soon to be husband" Kurt spoke before looking at his husband as Blaine nodded as of to say tell her.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked.

"Did you know he's been emotionally and physically abusing Star? Ever since she was five years old?" He then spoke.

Rachel looked at her best friend shocked. Why would he come out with something like that. Yes she knew everyone hated Jesse because he was the reason her and Finn split up but they had to realise Jesse was in her life and thats how it was.

"Why are you lying Kurt? Jesse isnt like that! He had two kids of his own! He wouldn't! So why?!" She shouted.

"He isn't lying Rachel Star told me, Brody, Kurt and Blaine" Kitty announced.

(Line break)

After the hole cafe incident Rachel went home. McKinleigh was coming back later that day, Rachel walked in and saw Jesse. She smiled at him as he walked over and kissed her.

"Jesse" She spoke.

"Yes Rachie" he asked.

"Have you been emotionally and physically abusing my daughter" Rachel then asked.

"No who said that? Kurt? Kitty? Brody? Blaine?" Jesse said a little pissed.

"Kitty, Kurt and Blaine all said it when I met them today" Kitty announced.

Jesse paced back and forth. How had they found out? He had told Star NOT to tell anyone or he would hurt her more. Had Star told told them?

"They are lying" he finally announced to her.

"I said that they said they aren't" Rachel sighed. "Oh and Star is coming home later because she's my daughter and she deserves to be in the house she grew up in" Rachel then told him.

"Oh thats ok she is your daughter even if she is pregnant" Jesse spoke.

Rachel smiled and hugged her fiancé Jesse hugging her back. I love you she mouthed to him and he kissed her cheek.

(Line break)

It was now 6pm and McKinleigh had just came back to Rachel's. Jesse was giving her dirty looks, but she wasn't paying attention as she was texting Star to say she was back in their moms house.

McKinleigh had, had a hard day. Yes she was wearing the fake pregnancy bumps but the one she was wearing was a three month one. As Star still looked three months.

It was hard to believe Star was five months, and would be a mommy to two little boys soon. Never mind that McKinleigh was going to be a aunt soon. McKinleigh couldn't wait to be a aunt but then she also couldn't wait to do the pageant that Kurt had signed her up as Star for.

McKinleigh use to love doing pageants when she was younger. The only reason she stopped, was because they where getting far to expensive and Finn was having trouble trying to pay for them.

Yes Kurt use to offer but Finn always said no. McKinleigh was his daughter and he was going to pay, not Kurt, not Blaine, not his mom and Burt. Everyone respected Finn's wish but McKinleigh had missed the pageants.

She looked at her mom as she smiled before speaking. "Hey mommy, want to watch some of my old pageants, with me in my room, so me can decide what I'm going to wear for the one coming up?" She then asked.

"Yeah sure sweetie come on" Rachel replied.

(Line break)

The rest of that night McKinleigh and Rachel, sat in Star's bedroom eating vegan take away and watching old pageant videos of Star.

They also disgust which dresses, swimsuit and casual wear that McKinleigh could wear, as well as how McKinleigh could have her hair and makeup.

This was the first night McKinleigh had felt a connection to her mom. It wasn't a connection as in the ones she was getting pretending to be Star. It was more like a McKinleigh and mommy connection. Without Rachel knowing it was McKinleigh.

Then McKinleigh had a idea. She smiled at her mommy thinking how to mention what she was going to say.

"Mommy" she then asked looking at Rachel.

"Yes Star" Rachel asked.

"What was my daddy called its just I want my son having his grandads name in his name" McKinleigh smiled.

"He's called Finn" Rachel smiled as she thought of Finn. Oh how she missed him.

"So Artie Finn or Finn Artie for one of them and the other one Jackson Junior" McKinleigh said.

"Sounds cute baby girl" Rachel agreed.

(Line break)

After the talk about Finn McKinleigh fell asleep cuddled to her mom. She knew that if she was cuddled to her mom the Rachel wouldn't leave her .

Rachel laid down on Star's bed holding her daughter close and closing her eyes to go to sleep. She was so glad to be able to spend this time with her little girl.

All Rachel ever did now was spend time with Jesse. So for her to actually spend time with her daughter was good, she had missed this. She missed Finn, She missed her other daughter.

Rachel wanted Finn back she wanted to be a family again but she knew that couldn't happen. She was with Jesse, she was getting married to Jesse and she had to get use to that.

She loved Jesse she knew she did. She also loved Finn, her love for Finn was different then her love for Jesse. Her and Finn shared a connection they had daughters together and nothing would change that ever.

Rachel started to fall asleep as she thought of her ex husband and her other daughter. She wondered if McKinleigh knew about her she wondered if Finn had moved on.

Rachel kissed Star's head and whispered night to her before drifting into a deep sleep.

(Line break)

Kurt sat in his and Blaine's bedroom, glad to of got McKinleigh back into Rachel's house and glad to of got the pageant idea agreed to. Tomorrow he was going back to Lima for his dad's birthday.

He was looking forward to seeing Star again. He knew Star would of went shopping with Carole to get Burt a present and card.

Kurt looked at his husband and smiled kissing Blaine's cheek. He was so glad to have some husband time as their son's Klaine and Kayden and their daughter's Kadence and Kaycee where all at Blaine's parents.

Kurt and Blaine's kids where 14, 12, 10 and 8. Yes all of their first names began with K but their middle names began with B.

To tell you all their full name and who was who it would be Klaine-Bradley age 14, Kadence-Belle age 12 and they where both biologically Blaine's kids. Then their was Kaydon-Burt age 10 and Kaycee-Bambi age 8 who where both biologically Kurt's.

Their mothers where all surrogate's and where friends of Blaine and Kurt in fact they where Quinn and Rachel. Rachel had Kadence and Kaydon where Quinn had Klaine and Kaycee. Kurt and Blaine where so thankful for their friends. For that reason. For their beautiful children.

Both of Kurt and Blaine's girls and also their boys where into pageants, which was a shock to their dads as Blaine and Kurt had thought only the girls would be. So Kurt had signed his four up for the pageant as well.

(Line break)

That night everyone in New York slept peacefully and happily. Everyone dreaming of different things.

 **Read and review. I myself don't really think this chapter is that good and I will make up for it in the next chapter.**


	15. Burt's Birthday Surprise

The next morning Kurt and Blaine woke up early. They where heading to Blaine's parents to pick up the kids before going to Burt's.

Kurt put the radio on as one of his favorite songs came on. He sang along to it happily as it was also one of the songs he had sung in Glee club.

Blaine smiled at his husband as he listened to him singing. He loved Kurt's singing voice and always loved listening to him.

(Line Break)

Once Blaine pulled in front of his parents Kurt got out the car to go and get the kids. They couldn't stop and knew if Blaine went in they would be waiting ages.

Kadence was stood at the window waiting and smiled when she saw Kurt. Looking at her siblings and grandparents she smiled before speaking.

"Papa and pops are here" she spoke excitedly.

Kaycee came running up to the window seeing Kurt and started jumping up and down. She was a daddy's girl and was all for Kurt.

"YEY PAPA PAPA PAPA" She shouted running to the front door and opening it before running out to Kurt and jumping into his arms.

"Hey Kaycee bear did you miss me and pops" he asked kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Yes very very much! We going to go see grandad, grandma, Auntie Poppy, Uncle Ace, Uncle Finn and McKinleigh now?" She asked excitement in her voice.

"Yes we are sweetie why don't you go and get into the car. Make sure you pick the best seat before your older siblings get in" Kurt smiled placing his daughter back down.

Kaycee ran to the car kissing Blaine as he opened the door for her. She then climbed into the boot seats and smiled. She never got to sit right in the back.

Kurt walked into is parent in laws and smiled at his oldest daughter, before picking up Kaycee's suitcase. Kadence walked up to Kurt hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Hey papa" she spoke before continuing "is pops in the car?" She asked.

"Yes he is why don't you go and get in. I will take your suitcase for you" Kurt smiled as he replied to his oldest daughter.

Kadence nodded handing Kurt her suitcase before walking out to the car. Laughing as she saw her little sister sat right in the back in her car seat. She then saw Blaine and hugged him before climbing in next to Kaycee.

(Line break)

Kurt walked into the kitchen and spotted the boys laughing as they where still eating. He looked over at Pam and Bradley before smiling.

"Hey Pam and Brad" he said to his in laws.

"Hi Kurt son" Pam replied with a smile before telling her grandson's to hurry up.

Pam knew that Kurt and Blaine where in a rush. She knew that the boy's had to go and collect Burt's birthday present, then go to Kurt's parents house .

Both the boys turned round to say hi to their dad before quickly finishing their breakfast. Even though all four of Blaine and Kurt's kids had big personalities, Kaydon was a shy lad. Kurt loved that about his son and wouldn't change it for the world.

"Papa?" Kaydon then spoke.

"Yes Kaydie man" Kurt asked.

"Are we going to grandma and grandpa's now?" He asked.

"Yes son why don't you take your suitcase and go and get into the car?" Kurt replied.

Kaydon nodded before hugging his grandparents and leaving the house to go and get into the car. He climbed into the backseat before saying hi to Blaine.

Now the only person left to get into the car was Klaine. With Klaine being the oldest both Kurt and Blaine knew they had to be ok with whatever the boy did. Even though it was sometimes annoying like if they where in a rush, then Klaine would always be the last to leave the house.

Once Klaine had went and got into the car. Kurt went and put both of the girls suitcases into the car, before getting back into the passenger seat. Finally they where of. Next stop birthday present collection.

(Line break)

Once they had arrived at the store Blaine went in with Klaine to collect Burt's birthday present. What they had got Burt was a personalized canvas print of Kurt Blaine and the kids.

Kurt couldn't wait to see his dads face when he opened the present. Kurt loved his dad after all it had been just him and his dad since the day his mother had died.

Kurt smiled as he saw his husband and oldest son come back out the shop. He looked into the back at his three youngest children and smiled.

He was seriously one of the luckiest men alive. He loved his children and his husband, in fact he loved every single member of his hole family.

(Line break)

It didn't take them long after that to arrive at Burt and Carole's. Once they pulled up the first of the kids to get out of the car where both of the girls. Kadence and Kaycee being the most excited as they where getting to see their grandad Burt.

Kaycee ran up to the front door and rang the door bell, waiting for someone to answer. She smiled when her uncle Finn answered the door. She was happy to see her uncle Finn.

"Hey uncle Finny! Wheres grandma, grandpa, aunt Poppy, uncle Ace and McKinleigh" she asked.

"He little miss Kaycee they are all in the kitchen eating" Finn smiled picking up his niece and giving her a hug.

Once Finn put Kaycee back down she ran into the kitchen. She was defiantly excited. Carol laughed as she spotted her youngest granddaughter as Kaycee started to sing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GRANDPA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" She sang at the top of her lungs before hugging her grandad.

"Well thank you sweetie I'm guessing the Hummel-Anderson's are here" Burt laughed kissing Kaycee in the cheek.

Just then Kadence walked in and smiled at everyone. As much as she was happy and excited about being in Lima she was not going to go over the top like her sister just had.

"Happy birthday grumpy gramps" Kadence said with a smirk.

"Well thank you miss cheeky" Burt said giving his oldest granddaughter a kiss on the cheek.

Once everyone had came in and wished Burt a happy birthday, it was time for Burt to open his presents. The first present he opened was the one of Carole.

Carole had got her husband a shirt and some aftershave. Then he opened his present of Finn. Finn had got him a signed baseball shirt.

Next came the present of Kurt, Blaine and their kids. As he opened it he started to cry. Yes a grown man crying. Who would believe that.

"Thank you Kurt and Blaine I love it" he said.

"It's ok dad" Kurt replied hugging his dad.

After opening the rest of his presents he found out that Poppy had got his a sweatshirt, Ace a signed soccer top, Then as well as the Canvas Kurt's kids had got him all some sweets and a baseball cap.

Star on the other hand had bought her grandad some socks, deodorants and chocolate. None of them where going to be as good as the other present Star was going to give him though.

Star had decided that because Burt but also Finn where the last to find out that Star was Star, she was going to tell them today. The only reason that Burt and Finn where only left was because she had told Poppy and Ace the day before.

Star looked at Kurt and asked to speak to him privately so they went up to her room.

"Uncle K I'm going to tell gramps and my dad that I'm not McKinleigh but I want your help" She told her uncle.

"Of course how can I be of help" Kurt asked.

"Well me and gran made gramps a birthday cake. I want you to try and get everyone out of the room so I can finish decorating it. As I'm going to write on it happy Birthday Grandad from Star" She told him.

"That sounds like a good idea" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah then I want to sing a song that kind of explains it more" Star replied.

"I can help with that shall we get Blaine and your cousins in on it" Kurt asked.

"Yeah please can you go down and get them" Star nodded.

Kurt then went downstairs and asked Blaine and the kids to come upstairs. Once they had came up Star explained to her cousins that she wasn't McKinleigh she was actually Star. Kurt then explained how that had happened and how they where not to mention it to Finn or Burt.

All four kids agreed then Star had a brilliant idea. Kurt could just get the adults out of the kitchen, and the grandchildren could present the birthday cake.

Star told her cousins that they could write on the cake "Happy Birthday Grandad with love from all your grandchildren". Then on the very top of the cake it was going to say "But Most Of All Happy Birthday Grandad From Someone Special".

(Line break)

Kurt got all the adults out of the kitchen and the kids finished decorating the cake. Star held the photo of her and Finn close to her as she zipped up are hoodie.

Star was one for wearing crop tops, so that was how she was going to make it known she wasn't McKinleigh when singing. She had decided she was going to unzip the jacket and let it slide of revealing the crop top.

As they finished decorating the cake Star looked at her cousins and nodded. Telling them to go and give Grandad the cake.

She listened as Burt read the cake. Listening for when he got to the part about the someone special. Once he got to that part Kurt knew to press play.

(Music starts)

(Star starts to sing with her back facing everyone while she holds the photo of her and Finn close to her)

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I had this dream

Right inside of me

I'm going to let it show

It's time

To let you know

To let you know

This is the real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I found

Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

(Star unzips her jacket and slowly lets it fall of her as she keeps singing turning around when she says Star and turning the photo round to show everyone her and Finn when she was a baby)

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark

To dream about a life where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is the real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I found

Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

(Finn looks shocked. This was his baby girl his Star, he begins to sing)

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

(Star smiles walking over to her dad and her grandad as she sings)

This is the real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

(Finn and Star sing as they hug each other)

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

(Star smiles going over and hugging Burt as she keeps singing)

Now I found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

(The music ends)

"OH MY STAR!" Burt then says a little shocked

"Yes Grandpa?" star said with a little smile.

"Why are you here" he then asked.

"Long story I will tell you later" Star smiled as she hugged her grandpa again.

(Line break)

Later that night Finn couldnt stop looking at his daughter. His Star. His baby girl. He knew he would have to swap her back for McKinleigh soon though.

Kurt smiled at his brother and niece. Kurt, Blaine and the kids where staying over night as they didnt want to travel back so soon.

Little did Finn or Star know Kurt had also signed Star up for the pageant. This meant Rachel and Finn would have to see each other.

Kurt wasn't going to tell anyone but Carole about this part of the plan. After all everyone wanted Finn and Rachel back together. Everyone wanted Star and McKinleigh to be proper siblings again.

 **Read and Review again Sorry** **if this chapter isn't that** **good.**


	16. Leading up to pageant day

It was two weeks before pageant day. McKinleigh, Cinderella, Ella, Star, Kadence and Kaycee had got all of their outfits and also Klaine and Kaydon had got their outfits.

Kurt, Blaine, Kitty and Carole had taken all of the kids to their pageant coach. All the kids had the same coach. She was 22 years old and was a former child pageant star.

Their coach was called Miss Kinsley-Willow her last name was Donaldson. Kinsley-Willow knew her stuff because she was always a grand supreme winner.

They even had their own hair and makeup stylist's who was Kinsley-Willow's sister. Her name was Kassidy-Waverly. Kinsley and Kassidy also had a brother who was in a pageant business. His name was Kane-Wilson.

The only thing that was different about the Donaldson siblings was they where triplets. Yes they had all done pageants growing up but Kinsley always won grand supreme. Kane was the only one of the triplets to now be married with children. His children where three and four and they where doing pageants this year.

Kane's wife Jenelle-Marie Jamieson had been in pageants and thats how Kane and Jenelle met. She was also part of the pageant business ran by her husband and sister in laws.

(Line break)

Once everyone arrived at the Donaldson's pageant studio Star and McKinleigh hugged. The sisters where so glad to see each other. McKinleigh was also glad to see her grandmother.

Carole smiled as she saw both of her twin granddaughter's together. Gosh they looked so much a like. They where also defiantly Finn's daughters you could tell that.

Star walked into the studio and smiled when she saw Kinsley, Kassidy and Kane. Star had known siblings for years as there was a eight year age gap between them.

"Hey Star!" Kinsley said. She was glad to see the young girl that was actually following in her footsteps of winning grand supreme for her category.

"Hey miss Kinsley" Star said with a smile hugging her coach.

(Line break)

After all of the children and adults had came into the studio it was time to practice for beauty. Even though McKinleigh hadn't done a pageant since she was 11 she got the beauty walk in one.

Everyone was shocked at how well McKinleigh learned the beauty walk. McKinleigh smiled at everyone so glad to remember a little about pageants.

When it was Star's turn to practise she didn't have to do much. Kinsley just told her to do her beauty walk and she did it. No wonder Star was a grand supreme for her age category.

Once everyone had practised their beauty walks it was time to practice casual wear. This was Ella's favourite part as it meant they could practically be goofy on stage. Cinderella, Ella and Star where always goofy but they still stayed professional.

Everyone in the pageant world loved Star, Cinderella and Ella. They had made lots of friends from being at pageants and all the parents adored them.

(Line break)

After everyone had practised their routine. It was time for the girls to practise the hair and makeup for the pageant.

All the boys had to do was decide how they wanted their hair. Klaine always liked to have his hair gelled back because he was just like Blaine, and had a mob of black curls for hair.

Everyone thought that made Klaine cute and all the girls had a crush on him. Klaine secretly fancied Ella though but was always to scared to ask her out for the simple fact she was his cousins best friend.

Klaine knew that if he even asked Star if he could date Ella she would tell him no. She would also probably say something about if they split up she wouldn't want to fall out with Ella.

Kaydon was just going to have his hair how he normally had it. When it came to pageants Kaydon liked to have his hair spiked up. He was a cute lad and usually always got a boys supreme title.

(Line break)

Once everyone was finished with pageant practise they all went a cafe to eat and talk. What they spoke about was getting Finn and Rachel in the same room at the pageant and how it would work.

Kitty and Kurt both already knew that Jesse wasn't going to go to the pageant with Rachel because he didn't believe in them. So that was the easy part. The other easy part was the fact that Star and McKinleigh would be in the same category.

Because the twins where going to be in the same category they where going to swap back to do the pageant. Once the pageant was over they where then going to swap again.

So therefore McKinleigh would win as McKinleigh and Star would win as Star. Everyone was just hoping that it would work and that Rachel and Finn would get back together.

Either way they where going to bump into each other anyway. Everyone knew that. Star was worried though. She wanted her mom and dad back together but what if they didnt want that.

That made Star wonder what would happen to her and McKinleigh. Would they ever see each other again? Surely their parents couldn't stop that now that they had found each other.

(Line break)

Later that day everyone went their separate ways. Carole and Star going back to Lima and everyone else going back to New York.

All of the kids knew it wouldnt be long until they saw each other again. That was a good thing. But having to compete against each other was a bad thing.

Star just couldn't wait to maybe have her family back together. Her mom and her dad her twin and her babies where all that mattered to her. Thats all she wanted now and forever.

McKinleigh on the other hand just wanted Rachel to her rid of Jesse already. That was part of the plan and that hadn't happened yet.

Rachel still believed everyone was lying about Jesse so Kurt, Blaine, Kitty and Brody had came up with a plan to show Rachel exactly what he was like. They knew the plan would work and Kinleigh hopped that it would split her mom and Jesse up.

(Line break)

Once Star got back to Lima she spent some time with her dad. She still hadn't told him that Jesse emotionally and physically abused her as she didn't know how.

She had told him about the twins she was having though and Finn was excited to be becoming a grandad, although Finn hoped and wished he would get to see his grandson's after he had swapped his daughters back.

Finn didn't know about his daughters plan to get him and Rachel back together. Star wondered what Finn would say if he did know about it.

Star looked at her dad, aunt, uncle, grandpa and grandma and smiled. She knew she would have to tell them about Jesse but how plus would they believe her.

Star then gulped before speaking "I kinda need to tell y'all something" .

"What is it baby girl?" Finn asked.

"Its about Jesse " Star replied.

"What as he done? As he hurt you? As he hurt your mom?" Finn then said worried.

"Well erm sort of" Star said looking down.

"Star sweetie tell us" Carole said calmly as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Do I need to beat him up" Ace then asked.

Star let our a slight laugh as her uncle said that before speaking "you could but it would do nothing".

"Tell us what he's done" replied Poppy as she hugged her niece.

"Well" Star started to speak as she rubbed her tummy. "He's been emotionally and sexually abusing me since I was five years old" she the told them.

"YOU WHAT! I WILL KILL THAT ASS HOLE FOR HURTING MY BABY GIRL" Finn shouted.

Star looks down "dont worry he hasnt been doing it to Kinleigh and he isnt the father of my twins" she reassured her dad as she hugged him.

"Good but I'm still going to kill him no one touches my baby girl" Finn told her as Star smiled.

"Does your mom know?" Carole then asked.

"Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine and Kitty tried to tell her but she doesn't believe them she believes him" Star told her grandma.

Carole hugged her daughter as she looked at her oldest son as she started thinking. Then she remembered Rachel's parents still lived in Lima and they had never met McKinleigh.

"Ok Ive just had a brilliant idea" Carole then spoke with a smile.

"Ooh what is it grandma" Star asked.

"Well Star your grandads LeRoy and Hiram have never met McKinleigh, since your mom and dad split up when you where six months old" Carole told her.

Star nodded her head as she listened as Carole continued to tell her the idea.

"So would you like to go round to you grandads house as McKinleigh, then tell your grandads about Jesse as your mom will believe her fathers" Carole finnished.

"OMFG yeah! That sounds like the perfect idea" Star replied.

(Line break)

Star, Carole and Finn decided that they would do the 'McKinleigh going to see her grandfathers for the first time in years' idea the next day. It was starting to get late and everyone was hungry.

After they had all eaten Star went and sat in her room with her Aunt Poppy and watched some dvd's. It had been Poppy's idea to watch some dvd's so that it would take Star's mind of Jesse.

Star cuddled close to her aunt Poppy as she silently cried. She hated the fact her mom believed Jesse over Kurt, Kitty and Blaine. She also hated the fact she was going to have to tell her grandads about Jesse.

(Line break)

The next morning Star woke up and looked around. Poppy was still in the room with her fast asleep. She smiled seeing her aunt still there and looked at her phone.

As she looked at her phone she noticed McKinleigh had texted her with her with the sos and then call me when you get this.

Star walked to the bathroom and rang McKinleigh to see what was going on. She pased around the bathroom waiting for McKinleigh to answer.

"Hey? Kinleigh? Whats wrong?" Star asked when her sister answered the phone.

"Its mom Star" McKinleigh said before breathing. "Don't worry im with Ella".

"Whats wrong with mom?" Star spoke worriedly.

"Jesse he. He well" McKinleigh spoke.

"Spit it out what did he do to my well our mom?!" Star shouted angrily unaware Carole was listening outside the bathroom door.

"He punched her. B-because she told him to leave the house b-because he hit me" McKinleigh then spoke.

"He what?! I will kill him laying a finger on my mother and my twin sister he's a dead man! I don't care if I'm pregnant or not I am going to kill him!" Star then shouted at the top of her lungs as she punched the wall angrily.

"You need to come back to new York now Star, mom needs you she needs dad she was crying for dad last night. I heard her everything she was saying. She kept shouting for dad and saying why did I ever cheat on you then she shouted for me" McKinleigh explained.

"Ok sis I will come today after going to see grandpops and gramps" Star explained. Before speaking again "love you sis".

"Love you too Star" McKinleigh spoke as both girls hung up.

(Line break)

Later on that day Star had been to her grandads and told them everything that had happened to her. She also told them she was Star and not to tell Rachel.

She had decided to tell them she was Star because of what McKinleigh had told her about Jesse. She still wasnt happy with what that jackass had done to her mom and sister.

After getting back to her dads house she told her dad, grandma Carole, Grandad Burt, aunt Poppy and uncle Ace what Jesse had done. Needless to say no one was happy. Luckily though they where all traveling through to New York City now ready for the pageant in two days time.

(Line break)

Once they had arrived at their hotel in New York City Star messaged McKinleigh, Ella and Jackson to see if they wanted to come to the hotel for a sleep over. Which of course they did.

Once Star's sister, best friend and boyfriend all arrived they talked about how the plan would work now that Finn and Rachel where both in the same part of America. They decided that maybe they could just stick to the plan of them bumping into each other at the pageant. As that was the original plan anyway.

Star laughed as her best friend and sister showed her a dance they had made up just as Poppy and Ace walked in. Poppy and Ace where so happy to see both of their nieces together in the same room and couldn't believe how Identical they where now. The only thing that you could tell them apart by Was the fact that first things first Star was pregnant, Star had her belly button pierced and wore totally different clothes to McKinleigh.

As Finn walked into the room he smiled at both of his amazing and beautiful daughters. He was just so happy to have both of his daughters in the same that a single tear fell down his face.

Later that night all four of the teenagers fell asleep Finn just kept looking at his daughters. They where his and Rachel's babies and they where together at last. He just wanted Rachel back in his life now.

 **End of chapter hope you** **liked it sorry it took so so long to write. Please Read** **and Review.**


End file.
